The Victims and The Rest Left Behind
by plinplan
Summary: Felicity Malfoy tak pernah bertemu ibunya. Ketika ia masuk Hogwarts, ia bertemu dengan seorang anak lelaki yang di kemudian hari akan menjadi temannya dan yang menjadi jembatan baginya untuk mengungkap segala hal yang telah disembunyikan darinya.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: rencana cuci gudang. ini cerita sudah ke simpen lama banget. kalau mau baca prolognya atau prekuelnya baca Is it love?**

**Disclaimer : apapun yang kau kenal bukan milikku.**

* * *

><p>Fecility Garbrielle Malfoy berusia sebelas tahun. Dan ia akan pergi ke Hogwarts, dalam satu jam lagi. fecility mewarisi rambut pirang dan mata abu-abu ayahnya. Tapi, ia memiliki temperamen yang berbeda. Seperti yang dikatakan neneknya, ia semakin mirip dengan ibunya. Dan Fecility hanya bisa menerkanya, menerka seperti apa ibunya. Seperti apa wajahnya, apa ia cantik? Karena ia tidak tahu ibunya. Tak ada orang yang mau memberitahunya siapa ibunya. Hanya satu hal yang ia tahu, neneknya membenci ibunya.<p>

Ketika Fecility berusia delapan tahun, ia bertanya tentang ibunya kepada ayahnya. Tapi ayahnya hanya menghiraukan pertanyaannya itu. menolak menjawabnya. Sejak saat itu felicity akan selalu berandai-andai. Neneknya tidak menyetujui hubungan ayahnya dengan ibunya. Maka neneknya mengusir ibunya. Seperti cerita-cerita opera sabun yang sering diceritakan pengasuhnya yang berdarah campuran, tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan neneknya.

Setengah jam sudah lewat. Tinggal 30 menit lagi sebelum kereta berangkat. Draco Malfoy menghela nafas sedih. Ia amat sangat menyayangi puterinya. Bagaimana Felicity selalu mengingatkan dirinya pada ibunya? Ia menyukainya, walau ibunya membenci hal itu. draco tahu ibunya selalu berharap jika Felicity akan mirip Draco. Tapi walau bagaimana pun, Felicity adalah puteri ibunya. Bagi Draco tak ada satu haripun tanpa memeluk puterinya. Dan sekarang puterinya akan pergi, selama beberapa bulan lamanya. Draco menatap Felicity, dan menyesali betapa waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Sekarang ia berusia sebelas tahun dan akan segera pergi ke Hogwarts. Mungkin, besok ia sudah akan menjadi remaja tujuh belas tahun yang menjadi perhatian para pemuda. Dan lusa, mungkin, Draco akan melepasnya ketangan lelaki lain.

"Felicity, kita harus pergi sekarang" ujar Draco."Pamitlah kepada nenekmu,"

"Baik, ayah" ujar Felicity kemudian berlari kearah neneknya dan memeluknya seperti seharusnya. Formal. Sopan."Sampai jumpa, Nenek," Kemudian ia berbalik, menatap ayahnya."Ayo kita pergi, ayah".

Felicity berlari kecil kearah ayahnya yang mengenggam kopernya. Draco menggenggam tangan puterinya."Siap sayang?"

Felicity mengangkat bahunya."Ya," ujarnya ragu-ragu.

Draco terrsenyum."Pegang erat-erat, Fee"

Felicity menurut dan memejamkan matanya. Malfoy Manor pun lenyap.

Ketika Felicity membuka matanya. Ribuan orang mengelilinginya. Asap putih keluar dari sebuah kereta uap dan mengaburkan pemandangan didepan Felicity, maka Felicity menyipitkan matanya.

"Draco," panggil seseorang. Dari kepulan asap muncul tiga sosok yang dikenali Felicity. Paman Zabini, puteranya, Ergo dan istrinya, Natalie.

Draco tersenyum dan melambaikan sebelah tangannya. Kemudian menarik puterinya mendekati keluarga kecil itu didekat kereta.

Ergo, putera Blaise Zabini, memulai tahun pertamanya di Hogwarts tahun ini juga. Felicity tumbuh bersama Ergo, dan mereka adalah kawan sejak kecil.

"Fee," seru Ergo senang. Anak itu persis sekali dengan ayahnya. Rambut hitam, tapi matanya mewarisi mata ibunya, biru.

"Ergo," Felicity balas berseru ketika Ergo menariknya ke dalam pelukan singkat.

"Felicity," Draco memanggil,"tetap bersama Ergo. Ayah akan pergi memasukkan kopermu ke bagasi kereta," perintah Draco, menatap puterinya.

Felicity mengangguk.

"Kalian berdua disini. Dan jangan pergi kemana-mana. Aku akan membantu para lelaki," ujar Natalie Blaise. Draco dan Zabini bertukar pandang, tapi tidak merespon. Jujur, mereka butuh bantuan.

"Aku tidak sabar," seru Ergo, tersenyum lebar sekali setelah ketiga orang dewasa pergi."Kita akan masuk ke Slytherine. Oh, aku tidak sabar. Kata ayah disana bagus sekali,"

Felicity tidak merespon, tapi hanya mengangguk.

Tampaknya Ergo menyadari ini,"Fee, kau ingin masuk ke Slytherine, kan?"

Pertanyaan itu tidak terjawab, karena seseorang mendorong Felicity dari belakang. Felicity terjatuh kedepan, untung saja Ergo ada disana, menangkapnya.

"Hei hati-hati dong," seru Ergo kesal.

"Maaf...maaf...aku tidak sengaja," ujar seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam berantakan dan bermata hijau.

"Enak saja kau minta maaf," bentak Ergo.

"Sudah, Ergo. Tidak apa-apa, kok" potong Felicity. Ia mencoba melepaskan pegangan Ergo. Setelah berhasil, ia menatap anak lelaki yang mendorongnya dan tersenyum ketika anak itu mengucapkan permintaan maaf dengan terbata-bata."Cukup," ujar Felicity,"Aku tidak mau mendengar permintaan maaf lagi,"

"Eh," si anak lelaki terpaku,"Maaf,"

"Kubilang jangan meminta maaf lagi," Felicity memutar bola matanya.

"Eh, ya , maaf"

"Ha!" seru Felicity sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah, kau pergi sana," ujar Ergo.

"Ergo!" teriak Felicity kesal. Ergo menatapnya kesal. Tapi Felicity tak menghiraukannya. Ia melirik si anak lelaki."Aku Felicity,"

"Jam-" si anak lelaki berhenti tiba-tiba,"bukan, eh, Jacob," ia melanjutkan dengan buru-buru."Aku harus pergi, sampai ketemu di sekolah," ia memberikan Felicity senyuman dan membelalakkan matanya kepada Ergo yang dibalas dengan hal yang sama. Felicity tertawa karena ini.

"Aku akan memberi anak itu pelajaran," gumam Ergo.

"Oh, tenanglah, Ergo" Felicity memutar bola matanya.

Tepat saat itu Draco, Zabini dan Natalie datang. Tepat saat itu kereta berbunyi, menandakan kereta akan pergi.

"Oh, sial" umpat Draco.

"Ayah, nenek akan marah jika mendengar ayah mengumpat," ujar Felicity sambil tertawa.

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang nenekmu katakan, Fee" kilah Draco. Menarik puterinya kedalam pelukan erat.

"Tak apa, ayah, aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan menulis untukmu," ujar Felicity dalam pelukan ayahnya.

"Aku akan merindukanmu, Fee" bisik ayahnya.

"Aku juga akan merindukanmu, ayah" balas Felicity.

Dengan enggan Draco melepas pelukannya. Felicity menatap ayahnya ragu-ragu, ingin menanyakan sesuatu, hanya saja ia tidak berani. Draco yang memperhatikan ini menunduk, sehingga kepalanya menyentuh dahi Felicity."Ada apa, sayang?" tanyanya.

"Ayah, kalau aku tidak masuk Slytherine, apa ayah akan marah?" tanya Felicity ragu-ragu."Maksudku bagaimana jika topi seleksi menempatkan aku di Hufflepuff atau Ravenclaw atau," Felicity menelan ludah,"Gryffindor," bisiknya.

Draco menatap kedalam matanya sendiri yang berada dalam mata puterinya, kemudian tersenyum,"Ayah nggak peduli dimana pun kau masuk, Felicity. Karena ayah akan selalu bangga padamu, apapun yang terjadi. Dan dengan tidak menjadi seorang Slytherine," Draco menggelengkan kepala,"Itu bukanlah suatu masalah,"

Felicity tersenyum senang dan memeluk ayahnya sekali lagi,"Trims, ayah" ujarnya.

Draco tertawa dan mencium kepala puterinya,"Sama-sama, sayang" bisiknya.

Mereka tetap seperti itu, berpelukan erat seperti tak akan ada lagi hari esok, sampai kereta kembali berbunyi. Draco Malfoy melepaskan puterinya dengan enggan."Berjanjilah padaku kau akan baik-baik saja," ujarnya, menatap kearah mata puterinya.

"Aku janji akan baik-baik saja, ayah" janji Felicity sambil tersenyum."Ayah juga harus janji ayah akan baik-baik saja,"

Draco menghela nafas, Felicity selalu menjadi lebih dewasa dari usianya,"Ayah janji,"

"Aku akan menulis kepada ayah secepatnya," janji Felicity.

"Ayah akan menunggu," ujar Draco.

Felicity tersenyum kepada ayahnya sekali lagi sebelum mengikuti Ergo masuk kedalam kereta. Kereta mulai berjalan, Draco berjalan dipinggir rel. Menututi kereta. Draco merasa tidak rela puterinya pergi darinya. Sulit mengakuinya, tapi Draco ingin menangis dan meminta agar puterinya tidak pergi meninggalkannya seperti ibu puterinya, yang pergi darinya.

Draco merasakan seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Draco menoleh kebelakang, Blaise Zabini tersenyum menguatkan."Ia akan baik-baik saja," ujarnya.

Draco Malfoy tersenyum,"Aku tahu ia akan baik-baik saja," gumamnya, kembali menatap kereta yang terbang pergi menjauhinya.

**please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing : OC/OC, Past D/G, Past H/Hr, H/G, R/L, Possibly D/Hr**

* * *

><p>Butuh waktu lama bagi Felicity dan Ergo untuk menemukan kompartemen yang kosong. Akhirnya mereka berhasil menemukan kompartemen yang lenggang, bukan kosong, dengan seorang anak lelaki berambut hitam berantakan duduk memandang keluar jendela.<p>

"Jacob?" ujar Felicity ragu-ragu, samar-samar mengenali sosok itu.

Jacob berpaling dan mengedipkan matanya yang hijau indah, terlihat jelas baru bangun dari lamunan yang lama,"Eh," Jacob mengerutkan keningnya,"Mmm..." ia mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Felicity," ujar Felicity mengingatkan.

"Ya, Felicity," Jacob bergumam, tapi cukup keras untuk didengar Felicity. Kemudian matanya menangkap tatapan mata Ergo yang tampak berbahaya. Dan Felicity bisa melihat kilasan rasa takut disana.

"Ini Ergo Zabini," Felicity mengenalkan dan melangkah masuk.

"Felicity," ujar Ergo,"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku mau duduk, Ergo" jawab Felicity tidak sabar,"Memang apa lagi yang akan kulakukan?"

"Kita akan cari kompartemen yang lain," Ergo bersikeras.

"Kau yang akan mencari kompartemen yang lain," balas Felicity,"Aku akan tetap disini. Nggak apa-apa kan, Jacob?"

"Eh, ya, tentu saja" jawab Jacob buru-buru,"Dan...kamu disini juga nggak apa-apa, kok...Ergo," tambah Jacob ragu-ragu.

"Baik," seru Ergo dengan suara tertahan kemudian meninggalkan Felicity.

"Maafkan dia, ya" ujar Felicity dan duduk didepan Jacob,"Sebenarnya dia orangnya baik, kalau nggak sedang...seperti itu,"

"Yeah, aku Cuma berharap dia nggak bakal sedang seperti itu sepanjang waktu," canda Jacob dengan suara sibuat-buat.

Felicity tertawa,"Kau lucu tahu nggak?"

Jacob mengangguk-angguk dan membusungkan dadanya, senyum tersungging dibibirnya,"Aku tahu," ujar Jacob bangga,"Aku punya guru paling hebat didunia,"

Masih tertawa Felicity bertanya,"Siapa?"

"Kau tak akan percaya,"

"Siapa?" Felicity mendesak.

"George Weasley,"

Mata Felicity langsung melebar,"Tidak mungkin," ujarnya,"Maksudmu George Weasley pemilik Sihir Sakti Weasley?"

"Ya, dia pamanku," seperti tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu Jacob langsung menambahkan,"Maksudku teman baik ibuku, jadi dia sudah seperti pamanku sendiri."

"Ergo pasti senang sekali. Dia suka sama Sihir Sakti Weasley tapi ayahnya melarangnya pergi," ujar Felicity,"Terkadang dia dan aku akan menyelinap kesana tanpa sepengetahuan orangtua kami," ia tersenyum mengingat kenakalan mereka.

Felicity menyadari ekspresi Jacob berubah, tapi sebelum ia tahu perubahan apa itu, pintu kompartemen terbuka. Berdirilah Ergo Zabini dengan wajah semerah tomat."Nggak ada kompartemen kosong," gumamnya kemudian duduk di sebelah Felicity, tangan bersidekap didepan dada, menghindari tatapan Felicity dan Jacob.

"Jacob kenal George Weasley, lho" ujar Felicity.

Mata Ergo berkedip menatapnya, Felicity bisa melihat antusiasme dan kesenangan disana."Benarkah?" tanyanya tanpa berpikir sambil meringis. Kemudian ia seperti baru terhantam sesuatu, ia kembali menatap keluar jendela. Sekali lagi tidak mempedulikan Felicity, atau pura-pura tidak mempedulikan."Lalu kenapa?" ujar Ergo buru-buru dengan nada tidak peduli, atau pura-pura tidak peduli. Felicity tahu Ergo memiliki harga diri yang tinggi. Ia hanya bisa bertukar pandang dengan Jacob dan membagi tawa tak terdengar bersamanya. Sepanjang perjalanan Ergo tak bicara sepatah kata pun.

"Granger, Jacob" Jacob maju ketika namanya disebut. Beberapa detik kemudian topi berteriak,"GRYFFINDOR," meja Gryffindor langsung berseru riang.

"Malfoy, Felicity" Felicity maju perlahan ketika namanya disebut. Perasaannya tidak karuan ketika topi seleksi diletakkan diatas kepalanya. Jadi, apakah ia akan menjadi Slytherine seperti seluruh keluarganya? Dan jika tidak apakah ayahnya, bukan, neneknya akan kecewa? Nenek Felicity sudah cukup membencinya.

"Kau penuh keragu-raguan," ujar topi seleksi di kepala Felicity,"Dan hasrat untuk membahagiakan orang-orang yang kau sayangi, sangat terhormat...tidak ada pikiran buruk...kau cukup berani dan cerdas...sebaiknya kau kutempatkan dimana, ya?"

"Slytherine..." bisik Felicity lemah.

"Slytherine?" tanya si topi,"Tapi itu bukan keinginanmu, bukan hasratmu. Kau tidak cocok di Slytherine, Slytherine tidak pantas mendapatkan dirimu. Jadi kutempatkan dimana kau?"

Felicity merasakan jantungnya sendiri berdegup kencang karena ia tahu keinginannya. Tapi, apakah ia cukup punya keberanian untuk mengambilnya? Tapi, ini kehidupannya kan? Neneknya sudah membencinya, jadi kenapa ia harus takut membuat neneknya kecewa?

"Gryffindor..." Felicity akhirnya berbisik.

"Pilihan tepat, Nak" ujar si topi riang,"GRYFFINDOR!" si topi berteriak.

Felicity langsung berlari ke meja Gryffindor yang menyambutnya hangat. Setelah menjabat tangan beberapa anak Gryffindor ia duduk. Ia memperhatikan kumpulan anak yang belum diseleksi. Tapi Ergo bahkan tidak memandangnya.

Ergo adalah anak terakhir yang belum diseleksi,"Zabini, Ergo" ketika namanya disebut Ergo maju perlahan, menjadi yang terakhir sama saja menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Menurutmu dimana Ergo akan ditempatkan?" tanya Jacob ketika topi seleksi diletakkan di kepala Ergo.

"Slytherine," jawab Felicity sedih,"Tapi aku sungguh berharap dia bakal masuk Gryffindor,"

Felicity tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ergo. Jantungnya berdetak cepat karena ketegangan. Felicity menyadari bahwa Ergo adalah anak yang paling lama memakai topi itu. sudah hampir sepuluh menit berlalu sampai topi seleksi meneriakkan...

* * *

><p>Menteri Sihir Kingsley Shackebolt sedang duduk dikantornya, mempelajari beberapa dokumen yang baru saja diserahkan Departemen Satwa Gaib tentang penemuan spesies baru, Aviansermo. Pak Menteri berpikir sendiri, kenapa pekerjaan seperti ini harus di serahkan kepada Menteri Sihir Inggris? Dia sudah punya cukup banyak masalah untuk diselesaikan.<p>

Seseorang mengetuk pintu, Pak Menteri mendesah lelah,"Masuk,"

Percy Weasley membuka pintu, ia tak banyak berubah kecuali kerutan diwajahnya yang sudah tampak jelas.

"Ada apa, Percy?" tanya Pak Menteri.

"Saya ingin melaporkan keadaan terbaru di Rusia, Pak" jawab Percy tak lebih dari bisikan.

"Silenco," seru Pak Menteri sembari mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya,"Baiklah, Weasley, katakan padaku seberapa buruk"

"Rusia adalah negara luas dan strategis. Kau-Tahu-Siapa telah berhasil mengalahkan kami diserangan terakhir di markasnya. Beberapa orang kami tewas. Kekuatan Kau-Tahu-Siapa semakin kuat dan ia sudah berhasil menguasai keseluruhan Rusia. Kami tak bisa mendapatkan akses apapun. Kami masih terus mencoba mencari bantuan dengan bekerjasama dengan Kementrian Sihir di penjuru dunia. Sampai saat ini kami baru bisa mendapatkan 20 negara dan keseluruhan negara yang ada. Sebagian sudah mendukung Rusia,"

Pak Menteri mengangguk,"Jangan menyerang Rusia lagi. yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang hanyalah mencari bantuan dan bersiap-siap jika Rusia melakukan penyerangan,"

"Tapi, Pak, bagaimana dengan Harry Potter? Sampai saat ini kami belum mendapat kabar apapun semenjak ia disekap,"

"Bagaimana dengan keluarganya?" Pak Menteri malah balas bertanya, tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Percy.

"Ginny dan anak-anaknya sudah ada dalam pengawasan Departemen Auror," jawab Percy.

"Bagus," ujar Pak Menteri,"Sekarang kumpulkan kepala setiap Departmen di ruang sidang lama Departemen Misteri. Kita tidak bisa terus menerus mengorbankan puluhan nyawa untuk satu orang yang belum jelas nasibnya," Pak Menteri menatap Percy sedih,"Kita harus melakukan pemilihan suara untuk menentukan nasib Harry Potter dan jangan biarkan pers tahu tentang semua ini,"

* * *

><p>Sudah hampir sepuluh menit berlalu sampai topi seleksi meneriakkan...<p>

"GRYFFINDOR,"

Meja Gryffindor kembali bersorak. Mata Felicity membesar karena keterkejutan. Ketika Ergo berjalan ke meja Gryffindor dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca. Felicity langsung berdiri dari bangku dan memeluk Ergo erat sekali.

Ergo tahu, ia telah mengambil keputusan yang benar.

**please review**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Sihir Sakti Weasley, Enam Tahun Kemudian...

Felicity Malfoy berusia tujuh belas tahun sekarang. tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik dan dipuja-puja oleh seluruh anak lelaki di Hogwarts. Dengan senyum lebar tersungging dibibirnya ia berjalan melewati anak-anak yang tengah mencoba Ramuan Animagus. Seorang anak lelaki baru saja berubah menjadi ayam.

Akhirnya ia melihat seorang pemuda tampan berambut hitam sebahu yang tengah menawarkan Ramuan Cinta kepada sekumpulan anak perempuan yang kegenitan.

"Maaf, gadis-gadis" Felicity menyela pembicaraan mereka,"Aku harus meminjam Pangeran kalian dulu," ujar Felicity yang membuat anak-anak perempuan itu mengerang kesal dan menatap Felicity tidak suka. Felcity tidak bisa menahan tawa melihat reaksi anak-anak perempuan itu,"Kau memang Pangeran mereka, Ergo" ujar Felicity sesudah ia menarik Ergo didekat pintu bertulisan Hanya Karyawan.

Ergo mengangkat bahunya,"Itu menjadi kebanggaanku," ujarnya sok,"Tapi ada apa tiba-tiba kamu kemari?" tanya Ergo heran,"Tidak biasanya,"

Felicity tersenyum misterius, kemudian ia merogoh sesuatu dari saku jumpernya dan mengeluarkan lencana keemasan.

Mata Ergo melebar, ia meraih lencana itu,"Aku tidak percaya ini," ia tercengang. Tapi Felicity hanya mengangguk sambil tetap tersenyum lebar. Ergo balas tersenyum, bukan, ia meringis. Ia meringis dan memeluk Felicity sampai Felicity tidak bisa bernafas,"Selamat!" serunya,"Head Girl, aku berharap akulah yang menjadi Head Boy,"

Felicity tertawa. Tepat saat itu pintu disamping mereka terbuka. Menampakkan seorang pemuda berambut hitam berantakan dan bermata hijau yang tercengang menatap pemandangan didepannya. Ergo buru-buru melepaskan pelukannya tapi Felicity tersenyum senang melihat pemuda itu. ia langsung melompat ke pelukan si pemuda dan memeluknya singkat. Ketika ia menjauh ia memperlihatkan lencana ditangannya.

Si pemuda tersenyum,"Selamat, aku tahu kau akan menjadi Head Girl. Dan aku juga punya kejutan..." ia mengeluarkan lencana yang sama persis dari saku celananya.

"Jacob, aku tidak percaya ini," seru Felicity,"Oh," dan sekali lagi memeluk si pemuda. Kali ini Jacob membalas pelukannya dengan senyuman dibibirnya.

"Hei, hei," seru Ergo,"Cukup kalian berdua," ujarnya sambil memutar mata,"Kita ada pekerjaan, kan?" Dengan enggan Felicity melepaskan Jacob. Mereka berdua meledak tertawa.

Awalnya, Jacob dan Ergo menjadi kawan karena Felicity. Keduanya tak mau kehilangan gadis itu. tapi, lama kelamaan Jacob dan Ergo menemukan kecocokan dan menemukan seorang sahabat dalam diri satu sama lain. Persahabatan mereka terus bertahan hingga saat ini.

Jacob dan Ergo menjadi pekerja magang di Sihir Sakti Weasley selama musim panas ini. Ergo harus bekerja secara sembunyi-sembunyi karena ia tahu ayahnya tidak akan menyutujui pilihannya.

Felicity menunggu Jacob dan Ergo menyelesaikan shift kerja masing-masing sementara ia membantu. Setelah shift mereka selesai, mereka bertiga berjalan-jalan berkeliling Diagon Alley dan berbelanja untuk keperluan sekolah mereka.

Matahari sudah tenggelam ketika mereka akhirnya selesai berbelanja. Setelah mengucapkan sampai jumpa dan memeluk sahabatnya satu-persatu, Felicity ber-apparate pulang ke Malfoy Manor.

"Felicity, dari mana saja kau?" suara neneknya menggema dari arah tangga, membuatnya terlompat kaget. Ini adalah hal terakhir yang dibutuhkannya.

Setelah sembuh dari kekagetannya, Felicity mendesah lelah,"Apa nenek tidak lihat," ia menunjukkan tas-tas belanjaan yang ia beli,"Aku baru saja belanja untuk sekolah, Nenek"

"Felicity Aurora jangan berbicara seperti itu," Neneknya menggeram,"Itu pasti hasil dari bergaul dengan para Gryffindor dan anak si Darah Lumpur itu,"

Felicity menatap neneknya, kemarahan tampak dimatanya yang dingin, ia tidak terima jika asrama dan sahabatnya dihina,"Nenek, _aku_ juga Gryffindor dan Jacob bukan Darah Lumpur. Darahnya lebih bersih dari pada semua Darah Murni. Jadi Nenek jangan bicara seperti itu lagi," seru Felicity marah.

Mata nenek Felicity membelalak,"Berani-beraninya kau berbicara seperti itu padaku dasar putri wanita murahan, pengkhianat-"

"Ibu," Draco Malfoy memotong perkataan Ibunya, ia muncul dari pintu utama. Mata abu-abu dinginnya menatap Ibunya dengan marah,"Cukup Ibu," serunya.

"Draco, apa yang terjadi denganmu?" ujar Narcissa,"Ini semua karena karena wanita menjijikkan itu,"

"Ibu!" Draco kali ini berteriak,"Jangan pernah ibu menghinanya lagi!"

"Ibu tidak menghinanya," Narcissa membalas, nadanya sama tinggi dengan Draco,"Itu adalah kenyataan. Wanita murahan itu pergi dengan selingkuhannya-"

"Ibu," Draco berteriak berang, membuat Narcissa bahkan terlonjak kaget, setelah keheningan yang kaku akhirnya Draco menggeram,"Kembalilah. Ke. Kamar. Bu" ada suara tertaha disuaranya.

Narcissa hanya menatap Draco, ekspresinya tidak terbaca,"Apa yang wanita itu lakukan padamu, Draco?" ujarnya sebelum menatap Felicity dan kembali ke kamarnya.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti. Draco tak bergerak seinchi pun dari tempatnya, berdiri membatu."Ayah," ujar Felicity menyibak keheningan, suara lemah, ketakutan.

Draco menatap putrinya dengan pandangan marah yang tadi ia tunjukkan kepada ibunya, tapi ketika ia menangkap mata putrinya yang ketakutan, kemarahannya hilang."Felicity, kemana saja kau?" tanya Draco, suaranya lembut dan terdengar lelah.

"Aku pergi membeli peralatan sekolah dengan Ergo," jawab Felicity, tahu kalau saat ini tidak tepat untuk menyebutkan nama Jacob.

"Dan dengan si Granger itu, ya? Siapa namanya? Jacob?"

Kenapa ayahnya selalu bisa membaca pikirannya?

"Iya," Felicity menjawab lemah.

Draco tersenyum, ia berjalan mendekati Felicity dan menarik Felicity kedalam satu pelukan hangat,"Pergilah ke kamarmu, Fee," bisiknya"Aku tak percaya kau sudah tujuh belas tahun sekarang," ia menjauh dari Felicity dan memberikan Felicity kecupan didahinya sebelum berjalan pergi.

"Ayah," panggil Felicity ragu-ragu.

Draco berhenti dan berbalik,"Ada apa, Fee?"

"Apakah yang dikatakan nenek tadi benar, ayah?"

Ekspresi Draco mengeras, ia kembali membatu. Sesaat kemudian ia menggeleng,"Ibumu adalah orang paling hebat yang pernah ayah temui. Yang paling ayah cintai selain dirimu. Ia sangat berarti bagi ayah," ujar Draco,"Sekarang pergilah ke kamarmu,"

"Baik, ayah" Felicity mematuhi dan berjalan naik ke kamarnya sendiri. Ia melemparkan dirinya sendiri ke tempat tidur. Selama beberapa tahun hingga saat ini ia baru menyadari ia tidak pernah sekalipun memikirkan ibunya. Baginya ibunya adalah orang asing yang sudah mati dan Felicity tak punya kenangan akan dirinya untuk diingat dan disimpan.

Perkataan neneknya tadi pasti benar. Jika tidak kenapa ayahnya menolak menjawab? Jadi, benarkah ibunya hanya wanita murahan yang pergi dengan selingkuhannya? Wanita seperti apa yang meninggalkan putrinya sendiri? Wanita seperti apa dia?

* * *

><p>Hari-hari liburan musim panas berlalu begitu cepat. Felicity menghabiskan waktunya dengan teman perempuannya. Teman-teman yang disetujui neneknya. Aneh sekali jika pertemanan harus ada persetujuan. Tapi, itulah kenyataan yang harus dihadapi Felicity. Menjadi seorang Malfoy dengan Nenek seperti Narcissa Malfoy itulah fakta yang harus diterimanya.<p>

Dia jarang menemui Jacob dan Ergo. Bahkan ia tidak pernah bertemu atau berkirim surat dengan Jacob. Dan ia sangat amat merindukan mereka. Tanpa mereka Felicity seperti kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga.

Neneknya terus memaksanya berada dirumah. Mengurung lebih tepatnya. Ia selalu memeriksa semua surat yang Felicity kirimkan. Dan tentu saja surat yang ditujukan kepada Jacob Granger langsung dibuang tanpa dipegang.

Neneknya memaksa Felicity membantu menyiapkan acara pesta dansa yang akan diadakan di Malfoy Manor pada akhir musim panas ini. Tentu saja yang diundang hanya para Darah Murni. Felicity harus mengikuti latihan dansa dan segala macam lainnya. Pesta ini adalah ajang perjodohan baginya, seperti apa yang telah direncanakan neneknya untuk memperbaiki keturunan.

Malfoy Manor disulap menjadi gedung pesta yang indah dan anggun. Tamu-tamu sudah berdatangan. Neneknya mengenalkan Felicity kepada setiap orang yang hadir. Felicity baru saja terperangkap dalam pembicaraan dengan Mr. Abraham, seorang teman bisnis ayahnya.

"Aku akan sangat senang jika kau mau mengikuti jejak ayahmu dan bekerja diperusahaannya, mengingat kau akan lulus dari Hogwarts tahun depan" ujar Mr. Abraham dalam aksen Amerika,"Perusahaan ayahmu pasti akan semakin maju dengan seseorang seperti dalam kendali," ia memuji,"Terutama sekarang sektor keamanan akan sangat laris. Aku sudah terus-terusan mendesak ayahmu untuk mengembangkan beberapa alat keamanan untuk warga sipil. Tapi, ia terus-terusan menolak," Mr. Abraham mendesah,"Kau tahu, di Rusia sekarang terjadi keributan. Perang katanya bakal terjadi dan aku yakin Inggris bakal ikut getahnya juga,"

"Permisi," tiba-tiba Narcissa menyela entah darimana. Ia baru saja datang dengan dua orang lelaki dan seorang wanita disampingnya.

"Mrs. Malfoy, senang sekali bertemu denganmu," sapa Mr. Abraham.

"Begitu pun aku, Mr. Abraham" balas Narcissa,"Aku baru saja mau mengenalkan keluarga Winstead kepada Felicity. Ini Vladimir Winstead," seorang lelaki setengah baya yang gemuk dan berambut pirang menjabat Mr. Abraham,"Ini istrinya amare," Amare seorang wanita kurus dengan rambut coklat yang disanggul, wajahnya cantik dengan bibir penuh yang berwarna semerah darah,"Dan yang ini putera mereka, Laurus" Laurus tampaknya mewarisi gen ibunya (yang membuatnya tampan) dengan rambut dan mata ayahnya. Laurus mungkin hanya satu atau dua tahun lebih tua dari Felicity sendiri. Rambutnya berwarna pirang seleher yang dibiarkan berantakan (tidak diberi gel seperti kebanyakan Darah Murni). Matanya berwarna biru dalam. Laurus tersenyum, tapi senyumnya tidak ditujukan kepada Mr. Abraham, senyum itu untuk Felicity.

"Ah, ya, selamat datang Mr dan Mrs. Winstead" ujar Mr. Abraham,"Tapi sekarang saya harus pergi...ada urusan bisnis," Mr. Abraham menjabat tangan mereka satu persatu dan pergi menjauh. Sebelum pergi ia melempar senyum kepada Felicity dan pandagan penuh arti.

"Kau persis seperti yang diceritakan nenekmu, Felicity, cantik sekali" puji. Mr. Winstead.

"Anda terlalu berlebihan, Mr. Winstead" ujar Felicity.

"Dan juga sopan," Mrs. Winstead menambahkan.

"Terima kasih banyak," yang menjawab adalah Narcissa,"Mr dan Mrs Winstead baru saja pindah dari Rusia jadi mereka belum banyak mengetahui Inggris. Felicity, temanilah Laurus untuk berkeliling. Aku yakin Laurus akan lebih senang bersamamu dari pada dengan orangtua sepertiku,"

"Itu tidak benar, Mrs. Malfoy" ujar Laurus.

Narcissa tertawa sopan,"Tapi anak muda tetap anak muda, kan?"

Laurus tersenyum. Mr. dan Mrs. Winstead bergabung dengan Narcissa,"Benar sekali," Mrs. Winstead menyutujui.

"Temanilah Laurus, Felicity" perintah Narcissa,"Dan bersikaplah baik padanya," kali ini Narcissa membisikannya ditelinga Felicity, ia memberi Felicity tatapan berbahaya, samar-samar agar tidak terlihat oleh keluarga Winstead. Kemudian ia berpaling kembali ke Mr. dan Mrs. Winstead,"Mari," ia mempersilahkan, menuntun Mr. dan Mrs. Winstead meninggalkan Felicity dan Laurus sendirian.

Felicity memperhatikan Laurus sesaat, sebetulnya pemuda ini terlihat baik baginya, sempurna. Tapi, itulah yang membuat Felicity ragu ia akan menyukai Laurus. Laurus tampan, tinggi, dari keluarga bangsawan sihir terpandang dan tampaknya berpendidikan. Inilah yang membuat Felicity merasa tidak tertantang.

"Mau berdansa?" tanya Laurus sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Felicity berkedip dan menyisihkan pikirannya, ia tersenyum,"Tentu saja, Mr. Winstead" ia menerima uluran tangan Laurus.

"Laurus," Laurus mengoreksi,"Panggil saja Laurus," mereka sudah berada dilantai dansa. Musik mengalun anggun dan lembut. Felicity meletakkan sebelah tangannya didada Laurus yang bidang dan sebelah tangannya lagi tenggelam dalam tangan Laurus yang lembut dan hangat. Mereka berdua berdansa mengikuti irama, lembut, mengalir dan tenang.

"Kau menyukai musik?" tanya Laurus.

"Ya, aku cukup pandai memainkan biola" jawab Felicity,"Kau sendiri?"

"Aku juga suka, walaupun aku lebih banyak menjadi apresiator saja," jawab Laurus sambil tersenyum.

Felicity membalas senyumannya,"Menjadi aprresiator akan mendorong kita berappreasiasi,"

"Aku baru saja berlatih gitar,"

"Gitar?" tanya Felcity terkejut,"Kenapa harus gitar? Bukankah itu alat musik muggle?"

Laurus tertawa,"Biola juga ditemukan oleh muggle. Jadi itu tak banyak bedanya. Aku Cuma menyukai suara gitar,"

Felicity tersenyum sendiri dan tampaknya ini menyita perhatian Laurus,"Ada apa?" tanya Laurus.

Felicity mengangkat bahu,"Kau berbeda dari para Darah Murni lainnya,"

"Aku dibesarkan di Rusia, mungkin itu yang menjadi perbedaannya,"

"Rusia, ya?" ujar Felicity,"Memangnya seperti apa Rusia itu? apa perbedaannya dari Inggris?"

"Kami tak mengenal konsep Darah Murni, setidaknya itu bagaimana aku dibesarkan. Beberapa tahun yang lalu muncul kekuatan baru yang perlahan mulai mengambil alih Dunia Sihir Rusia. Kekuatan itulah yang mengenalkan konsep perbedaan darah diantara kami. Kekuatan itu jahat dan menindas para Kelahiran Muggle. Membenci para muggle sendiri. Itu bertentangan jauh dari cara kami dibesarkan. Itulah sebabnya keluarga kami pergi dari Rusia," jawab Laurus, ada nada sedih dalam suaranya.

Felicity merasa bersalah karena telah mengingatkan Laurus pada kenangan buruk,"Laurus itu artinya kemenangan, kan?" Felicity mencoba mengubah topik pembicaraan.

Laurus tersenyum tidak percaya, kesedihan sudah hilang dari sorot matanya"Ya, dalam latin. Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Keluargaku mengajariku bahasa latin sejak kecil," jawab Felicity,"Jadi...apakah kau selalu menang sepanjang waktu?"

Laurus tertawa,"Ya, hampir sepanjang waktu," ujarnya, tapi jelas ia tengah bercanda."Kalau Felicity artinya kebahagiaan, kan?" tanya Laurus.

"Ya,"

"Nama yang cantik," ujar Laurus,"seperti orangnya," tepat saat itu musik berhenti. Felicity mendongak untuk mengajaknya berkeliling. Tapi ia menyadari keintensitas tatapan Laurus yang membuat pipi merah.

"Bolehkan aku?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara lain dari samping mereka. Keduanya menoleh untuk melihat Ergo yang menatap Laurus tidak suka.

Laurus menatap Felicity dan Felicity mengangguk,"Tentu saja," jawab Laurus dan menyerahkan tangan Felicity kepada Ergo dengan enggan dan kecewa.

Musik mulai bermain lagi, dan mereka berdua mulai berdansa."Siapa cowok itu?" tanya Ergo jelas sekali kesal.

"Ergo berhentilah bersikap seperti itu," ujar Felicity,"Laurus cukup baik,"

"Laurus, ya?" Ergo mendengus,"Sepertinya rencana nenekmu akan berhasil,"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Felicity bukankah seharusnya seorang cewek itu harus peka? Jelas sekali nenekmu menjodohkanmu dengannya,"

"Kita ganti topik, Ergo" ujar Felicity,"Bagaimana kalau dengan," Felicity berhenti sejenak,"Lama tidak berjumpa, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih sudah bertanya. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Ergo balik bertanya, ia tersenyum geli, mengatakan sapaan sopan yang sudah dihapalkannya sewaktu kecil.

"Sangat baik, terima kasih sudah bertanya" jawab Felicity sambil memutar bola mata,"Bagaimana dengan Jacob?"

Ekspresi Ergo berubah serius,"Aku bertanya-tanya kapan kau akan menanyakan itu," ujar Ergo.

"Kenapa? Ada apa?" tanya Felicity memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi Ergo. suaranya terdengar cemas.

"Sejak terakhir kita ketemu, Jacob tidak muncul lagi di Sihir Sakti Weasley. Aku mencoba mengiriminya surat tapi tak ada balasan. Aku bertanya pada Mr. Weasley tapi dia bilang Jacob sudah keluar. Dan, jangan lupa kalau aku juga sudah pergi kerumahnya, tapi rumah itu kosong,"

"Apakah Mrs. Granger tidak ada?"

"Ya, dia tidak ada" jawab Jacob.

"Tapi jika ada sesuatu dengannya paling tidak pasti ada beritanya di Daily Prophet. Ibu Jacob kan Kepala Departemen Hukum Sihir,"

"Itulah yang membuatku khawatir, Fee" ungkap Ergo,"Aku tahu sejak tahun kemarin Jacob sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kita,"

Felicity hanya bisa menatap mata biru Ergo. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi sementara kekhawatiran juga mulai tumbuh dihatinya.

Selama sisa pesta, Felicity tidak bisa memusatkan perhatiannya. Pikirannya selalu melayang ke Jacob.

"Felicity, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Laurus tampak cemas.

Felicity mendongak,"Apa?"

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Laurus mengulangi,"Kau tampak tidak sehat,"

Felicity tidak langsung menjawab, mungkin berpura-pura sakit bisa membuatnya menjauhi semua ini dan memberinya waktu untuk berpikir sendiri,"Iya, maafkan aku Laurus"

"Kalau begitu naiklah dan beristirahat,"

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Pergi dan beristirahat. Aku akan baik-baik saja," Laurus memaksa.

Felicity menatap Laurus dengan pandangan meminta maaf,"Oke, baiklah. Maaf ya, Laurus"

"Tidak apa-apa. Besok aku akan mengirimi surat,"

"Aku akan menunggu," ujar Felicity dan melangkah menaiki tangga kembali ke kamarnya. Ia berbaring ditempat tidurnya. Bersyukur karena mendapatkan ketenangan sekarang. ia tidak pernah suka dikelilingi keributan. Ia selalu berpura-pura bahwa ia menyukai pesta-pesta yang diadakan neneknya sejak ia masih kecil. Hanya agar membuat neneknya senang. Felicity berubah menjadi aktris yang cukup hebat karena kemampuannya berbohong. Ia tidak pernah membiarkan seorang pun mengetahui dirinya yang sebenarnya. Ia selalu tertutup atau berbohong jika membicarakan mengenai perasaannya.

Felicity bangkit dan menulis surat disecarik perkamen. Setelah selesai, ia bangkit dan mengeluarkan burung hantu berwarna abu-abu dan meletakkan secarik kertas dikakinya."Aero, jangan pergi sampai Jacob memberikan surat balasannya padamu, oke?" ujar Felicity.

Aero beruhu-uhu. Felicity tersenyum dan melepaskan Aero kelangit. Ia mengamati burung hantu itu sampai tak bisa terlihat oleh matanya. Setelah Aero menghilang Felicity kembali ketempat tidurnya. Ia menutup matanya, berharap Aero akan pulang secepatnya membawa kabar dari Jacob. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa ketika lelah tiba-tiba mengambil alih dan menuntunnya tidur.

Felicity terbangun karena merasakan sakit dibahunya. Ia membuka matanya yang langsung menatap ke sepasang mata abu-abu yang merefleksikan matanya sendiri, kecuali tentu saja, mata abu-abu dipenuhi kemarahan.

"Kau mengacaukannya," geram Narcissa.

"Maafkan aku, Nek" Felicity memohon, mengeryit kesakitan karena bahunya yang diremas Narcissa begitu kerasnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" nada Narcissa semakin tinggi. Ia meremas bahu Felicity semakin keras membuat Felicity mengeluarkan rintihan kesakitan,"Kau malah berdansa dengan si Zabini itu kemudian kau meninggalkan Laurus,"

"Laurus yang memintaku untuk kembali ke kamar, dia-"

"Jangan membantahku!" potong Narcissa keras,"Kau tidak boleh keluar dari rumah sampai kau kembali ke sekolah. Tidak ada burung hantu, keluar atau masuk. Dan kau tidak boleh berhubungan lagi dengan si Zabini itu terutama dengan si Darah Lumpur Granger," Narcissa melepaskan bahu cucunya,"Kau dengar aku,"

"I-iya, Nek" jawab Felicity ketakutan. Tanpa menoleh Narcissa berbalik dan keluar dari kamar Felicity.

Felicity tidak bisa menahan isakan yang keluar dari mulutnya ketika neneknya menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia melihat bahunya yang lebam, ia harus menyembunyikan ini dari ayahnya besok. Ketika tanpa bisa dikontrol isakannya menjadi semakin hebat dan air mata terus mengalir dari matanya. Felicity membekap mulutnya sendiri dan mengubur wajahnya kedalam bantal.

Jika ada satu hal yang paling dibencinya, itu adalah menangis. Menangis menunjukkan sisi lemahnya, sisi rapuhnya yang jarang ia perlihatkan kepada orang lain. Ia benci itu.

**Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : JK Rowling own Harry Potter and not the author of this story that is me.**

**Mohon baca A/N dibawah chapter ini untuk menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang ditanyakan oleh reviewers.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Felicity menghabiskan musim panasnya dengan tersiksa. Ia dikurung dirumah hanya dengan para peri rumah yang bisa diajak bicara, ayahnya pergi keluar negeri, dan neneknya, lebih baik dilupakan saja.

Seperti janjinya, Laurus mengirim surat esok hari setelah pesta. Surat Laurus lah satu-satunya surat yang diperbolehkan neneknya untuk ia terima. Aero pulang beberapa hari kemudian tapi tentu saja, surat yang ia bawa langsung dibuang neneknya.

Felicity senang Laurus mengiriminya surat, bukan karena alasan khusus, hanya karena ia tidak merasa terlalu kesepian dengan surat Laurus yang datang setiap hari. Tampaknya, Laurus bukanlah sosok pemuda angkuh dan menyebalkan seperti kebanyakan darah murni lainnya. Ia asyik dan selalu bisa membuat Felicity tertawa dengan kata-kata yang tertulis disuratnya. Ternyata, Laurus sedang dalam masa pelatihan menjadi auror di Kementrian Sihir.

Sehari sebelum keberangkatannya ke Hogwarts, ayah Felicity pulang. Draco memang tidak pernah melewatkan saat-saat perpisahannya dengan putrinya tersebut.

Tepat pukul 10.45, Felicity sampai di Stasiun King Cross. Hal yang sudah dilakukannya selama enam tahun belakangan. Mereka langsung bergabung dengan keluarga Zabini yang baru saja datang.

Keluarga Zabini mendapatkan satu anggota keluarga lagi lima tahun yang lalu, Ella berusia lima tahun sekarang. ia persis seperti ibunya tapi matanya sama seperti mata kakak dan ayahnya.

Felicity memeluk ayahnya, ia dan Ergo langsung masuk ke kereta. Ke kompartemen yang biasa mereka tempati. Menjadi populer ada manfaatnya juga. Tak ada yang berani memakai kompartemen ini semenjak mereka kelas tiga. Mereka menunggu Jacob untuk membuka kompartemen. Hal yang selalu pemuda itu lakukan setiap tahun. Ia tidak menemui kedua sahabatnya di stasiun King Cross karena tahu kedua ayah Felicity dan Ergo tidak terlalu menyukainya. tapi Jacob tidak muncul juga. Bahkan ketika kereta mulai berjalan.

Felicity tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pintu kompartemen. Berharap seorang anak lelaki berambut hitam dan bermata hijau muncul. Hatinya gelisah dan cemas sekali.

"Fee, bukankah kau ada pertemuan dengan Head Boy," Ergo mengingatkan.

"Pertemuan dengan Head Boy?" Felicity mengulangi,"Jacob adalah Head Boy, Ergo"

"Iya, aku tahu maksudmu," ujar Ergo,"Tapi, mungkin saja Jacob sudah ada disana,"

"Kenapa ia tidak kemari?" tanya Felicity,"Jika itu benar, kenapa ia tidak menemui kita?" Felicity merasakan hatinya sakit.

Ergo mengangkat bahunya, matanya mencerminkan kesedihan yang sama tapi ada sesuatu yang lain, kepedulian,"Pergilah, Fee" ujar Ergo lembut,"Setidaknya itu adalah tugasmu,"

Felicity menghela nafas dan beranjak berdiri,"Aku akan segera kembali," ujarnya kepada Ergo sebelum menutup pintu kompartemen. Ia pergi ke gerbong depan dimana semua prefek biasa berkumpul. Ketika ia membuka pintu gerbong depan, terlihat sekerumunan anak kelas lima dan enam yang menunggunya.

"Maaf, aku terlambat," ujar Felicity. Kerumunan anak-anak itu langsung minggir, memberinya jalan untuk lewat. Felicity maju dan terkejut ketika seorang anak lelaki memakai jubah Ravenclaw, menatapnya senang dengan mata hazelnya, sebuah lencana berkilat didadanya. Lencana yang persis seperti lencana yang tersemat didada Felicity sendiri.

"Hai, Felicity" sapa si pemuda riang,"Aku tahu pasti kau lah yang menjadi Head Girl,"

"Nich-Nicholas?" ujar Felicity,"Tapi kukira Jacob yang menjadi Head Boy,"

"Oh," cahaya di mata Nicholas sedikit meredup,"Ya, lencana ini datang beberapa hari setelah surat dari Hogwarts," ia menyentuh lencana didadanya,"Itu juga agak mengejutkanku, sebenarnya"

Menyadari perubahan emosi Nicholas, Felicity langsung mengubah topik,"Aku sama senangnya kok kalau kau yang menjadi Head Boy. Sekarang bukankah seharusnya kita harus membagi patroli?"

Nicholas tersenyum,"Ya, aku sudah punya daftarnya," ia menyerahkan sebuah perkamen kepada Felicity,"Dan aku juga sudah membagi mereka," Nicholas menambahkan.

"Nah, terbukti kan. Beruntungnya aku mendapatkan Head Boy sepertimu," ujar Felicity. Nicholas tertawa mendengarnya.

Sebagai Head Girl, Felicity mendapatkan jam patroli yang paling lama. Selama berpatroli ia mencoba mencari Jacob. Tapi pemuda itu tidak ada dimana-mana. Felicity tidak bisa kembali lagi ke kompartemen. Belum lagi ia harus mengurus anak-anak kelas satu yang akan menyeberangi danau. Alhasil, ia dan Nicholas mendapatkan kereta terakhir.

Ketika Felicity dan Nicholas masuk ke aula besar, meja-meja sudah disesaki murid-murid. Tapi Felicity menangkap lambaian tangan Ergo yang menyuruhnya duduk disampingnya, tempat yang dijaganya untuk Felicity. Felicity mengucaplan salam perpisahan kepada Nicholas yang menuju meja Ravenclaw.

Ergo memberinya tatapan bertanya ketika ia melihat Nicholas yang memakai lencana Head Boy,"Kenapa Nicholas Sparks memakai lencana Head Boy?" tanyanya. **(Nicholas Sparks? Ok, my bad)**

"Jacob tidak ada," jawab Felicity,"Aku sudah mencarinya diseluruh kereta. Nicholas bilang lencananya datang beberapa hari setelah surat dari Hogwarts,"

"Kemana sih anak itu?" ujar Ergo kesal. Tapi, Felicity bisa melihat kecemasan dimatanya. Kecemasan yang pasti sama seperti yang ada di mata Felicity.

Setelah penyeleksian anak-anak kelas satu dan makan besar, Felicity kembali ke asramanya. Tapi, ia tidak langsung tidur. Ia menunggu diruang rekreasi. Menunggu jikalau Jacob tiba-tiba muncul dan memberikan seribu alasan kenapa ia datang terlambat. Tapi, malam itu Jacob tidak muncul juga. Dan Felicity jatuh tertidur.

Felicity mengeryit ketika merasakan tangan seseorang mengguncang tubuhnya,"Fee?" panggil seseorang itu,"Felicity"

Felicity membuka matanya dan melihat Tanya, temannya, menatapnya khawatir."Ta-tanya?" Felicity melompat duduk. Menyadari kalau ia masih berada disofa diruang rekreasi. Ia melihat empat gadis lain yang dikenalnya berdiri dibelakang Tanya. Menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir yang sama.

"Fee, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Victoria,"Kenapa kau tidur di sofa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok, Vic" Felicity bangkit berdiri,"Jam berapa ini?"

"Mmm...hampir jam delapan," jawab gadis berambut keemasan disamping Victoria, Audrey.

"Jam delapan?" Felicity berseru terkejut,"Astaga! Kenapa kalian tidak membangunkanku lebih pagi?" tanpa menunggu jawaban Felicity langsung berlari kekamarnya dan mandi. Dengan terburu-buru ia langsung menyabet tas ranselnya dan berlari keluar kamar.

Felicity berhenti seketika ketika melihat Ergo menunggunya disofa,"Selamat pagi, Fee" ujarnya,"Ini," ia menyerahkan piring berisi roti panggang,"Aku tahu kau bangun terlambat hari ini jadi aku membawakanmu makanan,"

Felicity memberi Ergo tatapan terima kasih,"Oh, Ergo" ia berlari dan memeluk Ergo,"Apa jadinya aku tanpa dirimu?"

Ergo tertawa,"Kau masih akan tetap menjadi Felicty Malfoy,"

Felicity segera mengambil piringnya dan makan."Ini jadwalmu," Ergo menyerahkan secarik kertas kepada Felicity,"Beruntung sekali kelasku semua sama dengamu,"

Felicity mempelajari jadwalnya,"Ya, tapi tidak semua kelasku sama denganmu" ujarnya. Felicity memang mengambil beberapa pelajaran lebih banyak dari Ergo dan Jacob. Jacob...

Felicity menatap mata biru Ergo,"Jacob?" tanyanya lemah, ia tahu jawaban dari pertanyaannya itu. tapi, harapan tidak bisa padam dihatinya.

"Aku bertanya tentang Jacob kepada Profesor Sinistra," jawab Ergo,"Ia bilang Jacob menyerahkan surat pengunduran diri dari sekolah sewaktu liburan musim panas," Ergo berhenti dan menatap mata Felicity,"Jacob tidak bersekolah disini lagi,"

Piring logam yang dipegang Felicity jatuh kelantai dengan bunyi berkelontangan. Ini bukan jawaban yang ia harapkan, ini sama sekali bukan jawaban yang ia tahu akan didengarnya,"Apa?" seru Felicity,"Itu tidak mungkin," ujarnya, kemarahan mengisi tenggorokannya, ia langsung berdiri,"Jacob tidak akan meninggalkan kita seperti ini, ia tidak akan-" suaranya tercekat ketika air mata mengaliri pipinya.

Ergo langsung berdiri dan menarik Felicity kedalam pelukannya,"Aku juga tidak percaya itu. tapi, itulah yang terjadi. Jacob tidak ada bersama kita lagi," bisik Ergo.

Felicity membenamkan wajahnya dibahu Ergo, terisak,"Kenapa?" ujarnya,"Kenapa ia pergi meninggakanku? Kenapa ia tidak memberitahuku tentang ini?"

Tubuh Ergo menjadi kaku mendengar subjek orang pertama yang digunakan Felicity, tapi ia mencoba menyisihkan perasaan itu. ia tidak menjawab, bukan karena ia tidak mau, tapi karena ia sendiri tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang terus dilontarkan pikirannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian bel berbunyi. Perlahan Felicity menarik tubuhnya."Kau sudah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ergo,"Kalau kau merasa tidak ingin pergi ke kelas hari ini, aku akan menemanimu"

Felicity menggeleng, ia mengusap air matanya dan tertawa pahit,"Aku tidak boleh memberikan contoh buruk kepada murid-murid lain," ujarnya. Ia menarik tangan Ergo dan memimpin jalan keluar asrama.

* * *

><p>Felicity sangat bersyukur karena ia menjadi murid kelas tujuh, Head Girl dan anggota tim Quidditch. Karena itu semua tidak memberikan Felicity banyak waktu istirahat. Ia bersyukur sekali karena ia tidak harus terus-terusan memikirkan kepergian Jacob.<p>

Setiap kali ia memikirkan pemuda itu, hatinya sakit. Kenapa hatinya sakit? Apakah itu karena kepergian Jacob atau karena Jacob berbohong kepadanya? Apakah karena ia merasa ditinggalkan dan tidak dipedulikan?

Banyak orang bilang, kau tidak akan tahu sesuatu yang berharga bagimu sampai kau kehilangannya. Dan Felicity tahu ia kehilangan Jacob. Kehilangan Jacob membuatnya sadar bahwa ia memiliki perasaan lain bagi Jacob. Perasaan yang ia coba tekan dan sangkal, tersembunyi dalam topeng 'hanya sahabat'. Ia tidak pernah menyadari hingga saat itu, kalau ia mencintai Jacob Granger. Tapi, ini semua sudah terlambat. Yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang adalah melupakan Jacob. Ia harus melupakan Jacob.

Musim gugur berlalu cepat sekali, Felicity akhirnya bisa menghilangkan Jacob dari pikirannya. Ia tahu kenapa musim gugur selalu mengingatkannya kepada Jacob, itu semua karena musim gugur adalah musim kesukaan Jacob.

Daun-daun berguguran berganti dengan salju. Musim kesukaan Jacob berubah menjadi musim kesukaan Felicity.

Pada kunjungannya ke Hogsmeade yang terakhir sebelum libur Natal, ia berjanji akan menemui Laurus disana. Felicity berpikir ini semacam kencan. Laurus bukan pemuda yang buruk. Ia harus mencoba membuka hatinya kepada pemuda lain, berharap pemuda itu bisa membuatnya melupakan Jacob.

"Hai," sapa Felicity ketika ia bertemu Laurus di Three Broomsticks,"Sudah lama menunggu?"

Laurus tersenyum,"Tidak, aku baru saja datang," jawabnya,"Mm...mau pesan apa?"

"Butterbeer," jawab Felicity. Laurus memesan dua butterbeer.

"Aku merasa musim dingin tahun ini lebih dingin dari musim dingin biasanya," ujar Felicity. Mencoba membuka percakapan.

"Benarkah?" tanya Laurus,"Menurutku disini cukup hangat. Yah, kalau dibandingkan musim dingin di Rusia. Itu akan membuatmu mati membeku," candanya,"Tapi, dimanapun tempatnya aku selalu menyukai musim dingin,"

"Aku juga suka musim dingin," ujar Felicity,"Musim dingin adalah musim favoritku,"

"Tampaknya kita punya banyak kesamaan," ujar Laurus,"Kenapa kau suka musim dingin?" tanyanya.

"Selain natal," Felicity berhenti sejenak,"Kurasa aku suka salju,"

"Setiap musim dingin aku selalu membuat boneka salju dengan adik lelakiku," ujar Laurus.

"Kau punya adik?" tanya Felicity terkejut,"Kenapa kau bilang kau anak tunggal?"

Laurus tersenyum sedih,"Aku dulu punya adik," jawabnya,"Tapi sekarang aku anak tunggal,"

"Oh, maafkan aku," ujar Felicity buru-buru.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok" ujar Laurus,"Adikku bernama Levis, dia dua tahun lebih muda dariku. Tahun lalu adikku masuk ke organisasi yang menentang kekuatan baru di Rusia yang menamai dirinya Acerbus (1). Dia masih muda sekali. Sangat ceroboh. Tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan. Orangtuaku menentangnya. Tapi ia begitu keras kepala. Ia pergi dari rumah dan terbunuh saat Acerbus menyerang markas organisasi adikku,"

"Aku turut berduka cita," ujar Felicity.

"Tidak perlu," Laurus menggeleng.

Tepat saat itu seorang pelayan memberika pesanan Laurus. Felicity mengambil gelas butterbeernya dan meminumnya, "Mmm...bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?" tanya Felicity, mencoba mengubah topik.

"Tidak bagus," jawab Laurus,"Perdana Menteri Muggle sudah memastikan terjadi penyerangan dari Rusia. Banyak orang mengira itu hanya perbuatan teroris. Tapi, ini ada hubungannya dengan Acerbus. Para auror harus bekerja keras. Bahkan yang masih dalam masa latihan sepertiku harus turun ke lapangan. Hanya masalah waktu sebelum Acerbus menyerang Inggris secara besar-besaran,"

"Tapi, kenapa itu tidak ada dikoran?" tanya Felicity,"Hal sepenting itu seharus diberitakan,"

"Menteri Sihir bersikeras tidak ingin memplubikasikan kenyataannya ini. Ia berpikir hal ini hanya akan menyebabkan kepanikan masal," jawab Laurus.

"Tapi jika kita memplubikasikan hal seperti itu. orang-orang bisa melakukan persiapan lebih dini,"

"Itulah yang aku pikirankan. Tapi, tampaknya Pak Menteri belum yakin benar jika akan terjadi penyerangan ke Inggris. Tapi melihat bukti-bukti yang ada penyerangan tidak terelakkan," ujar Laurus. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari saku jubahnya. Itu adalah sebuah kotak yang dibungkus kertas berwarna biru. Hanya untuk informasi, kotak itu terlalu besar untuk kotak cincin,"Ini hadiah natal dariku,"

Felicity mengambilnya,"Bukankah ini terlalu cepat?" tanyanya heran.

"Yah, aku pikir aku tidak akan bisa memberikannya padamu sewaktu natal," jawab Laurus,"Aku akan ditugaskan ke Rusia. Mereka pikir karena aku orang Rusia, aku akan bekerja lebih baik dari yang lain,"

"Bukankah itu berbahaya?" tanya Felicity cemas.

Laurus tertawa,"Aku senang kau mencemaskanku," ujar Laurus.

Felicity memukul bahu Laurus,"Aku tidak bercanda," ujarnya kesal.

Tapi, tawa Laurus semakin keras. Felicity memukulnya sekali lagi."Ouch..." erang Laurus pura-pura kesakitan,"Oke...oke..." ujarnya,"Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Ya, aku harap kau benar," gumam Felicity sambil menatap kotak hadiahnya. Ia sudah mulai menyukai Laurus dan tak ingin kehilangan teman lagi.

"Bahaya adalah sahabat seorang Auror," ujar Laurus,"Ngomong-ngomong kau boleh membuka hadiah itu jika kamu mau,"

Felicity mendesah dan mulai membukanya, didalamnya ia melihat sebuah gelang,"Cantik sekali," ujar Felicity kagum.

"Itu dari Rusia," ujar Laurus,"Bolehkah aku memakaikannya?"

Felicity tersenyum dan memberikan gelang yang ia pegang, dengan lembut Laurus memakaikannya dipergelangan tangan Felicity. Felicity memperhatikan gelang itu, yang tampak cocok dipergelangan tangannya,"Terima kasih,"

"Tidak masalah," ujar Laurus,"Mmm...sepertinya temanmu itu tidak terlalu menyukaiku, ya?" tanya Laurus ragu-ragu, melirik kesampingnya.

Felicity berpaling, ia melihat Ergo duduk dipojok Three Broomstick dengan beberapa kawannya. Tapi matanya terus tertuju kepada Felicity dan Laurus, membelalak. Felicity bangkit,"Ayo kita pergi dari sini," ajaknya,"Jika kamu akan berada di Rusia selama natal. Aku harus memberimu hadiah natal sekarang juga," ia mengenggam tangan Laurus dan menariknya keluar dari Three Broomsticks.

Kencan bersama Laurus ternyata cukup menyenangkan walaupun tidak mengikutkan ciuman. Felicity membelikan Laurus jam tangan. Ketika ia kembali ke asrama, Ergo datang menemuinya, mukanya merah karena marah. Dengan kasar ia menarik tangan Felicity dan memperhatikan gelang yang diberikan Laurus. Ia meremasnya keras hingga membuat Felicity kesakitan,"Ergo, apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Felicity,"Lepaskan," Felicity mencoba menyentakkan tangannya, tetapi remasan Ergo hanya semakin keras.

"Laurus memberikan ini padamu?" tanyanya,"Lelaki itu tidak pantas mendapatkanmu. Ia hanya lelaki brengsek yang dijodohkan oleh nenekmu. Ia hanya akan menyakitimu," tanpa menunggu jawaban Ergo melanjutkan.

Akhirnya Felicity berhasil menyentakkan tangan Ergo, ia memegang pergelangan tangannya yang memerah,"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Ergo?" seru Felicity marah dan meninggalkan Ergo sendirian.

Felicity masuk ke kamarnya dengan kesal, baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia merasa senang. Gara-gara Ergo, perasaannya berubah begitu cepat. Dengan kesal ia langsung melemparkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur.

"Ada apa, Fee?" tanya Victoria,"Kau terlihat kesal sekali. Padahal tadi kan baru saja kencan. Apa kencannya gagal, ya?"

Felicity menggeleng,"Kencannya luar biasa. Laurus luar biasa,"

"lalu apa yang membuatmu kesal?" tanya Victoria tidak mengerti.

"Aku Cuma kesal sama Ergo," jawab Felicity,"Dia baru saja menjadi cowok brengsek,"

"Oh, Fee," ujar Victoria,"Dia Cuma cemburu,"

"Cemburu?" Felicity tertawa pahit,"Dia sahabatku. Walaupun aku berpacaran dengan Laurus, yang sebetulnya belum terjadi, ia masih akan tetap menjadi sahabatku,"

"Astaga Felicity," ujar Victoria,"Kau ini memang nggak peka, ya?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Fee, Ergo itu suka padamu,"

Felicity langsung duduk, terkejut,"Apa maksudmu dengan suka?" tanyanya, walaupun ia tahu apa jawaban Victoria.

"Suka seperti jatuh cinta," jawab Victoria sambil memutar bola matanya,"Sudah jelas sekali, bukan? Bagaimana dia bertingkah didekatmu. Orang buta pun tahu kalau ia suka padamu,"

"Kau pasti berbohong," ujar Felicity tidak percaya,"Ergo tidak mungkin menyukaiku. Maksudku kami teman, kami sahabat baik, demi tuhan"

"Ya, itu juga yang kau katakan tentang Jacob,"

"Jangan bicara tentang Jacob lagi didepanku," Felicity membentak. Lukanya yang sudah mulai menutup seakan disayat lagi.

Victoria tampak terkejut, kemudian matanya menyinarkan perasaan bersalah,"Ma-maafkan aku,"

Felicity menghela nafas,"Maafkan aku juga," ujarnya,"Aku sudah membentakmu,"

"Fee, tidak apa-apa," Tanya memegang bahunya. Air mata Felicity sudah berada dipelupuk matanya dan tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Tanya memeluknya dan Felicity bersandar dibahunya.

Victoria bergabung bersama mereka, mengelus-elus pundak Felicity,"Keluarkanlah, Fee. Keluarkanlah semuanya..." ujarnya.

* * *

><p>"Felicity, tunggu" Ergo menarik tangan Felicity, mencegahnya turun dari kereta.<p>

Felicity menyentakkan tangan Ergo,"Ada apa, Ergo?" tanyanya dingin.

"Felicity, kumohon dengarkanlah aku dulu," pinta Ergo. Sudah beberapa lama ini ia ingin berbicara dengan Felicity, tapi Felicity selalu sibuk atau menghindarinya. Sejak kejadian itu, hubungan Ergo dan Felicity sudah tak bisa disebut persahabatan lagi.

"Ayahku menunggu diluar," Felicity mencoba memprotes.

"Hanya satu menit saja," Ergo bersikeras,"Kumohon, Fee. Satu menit saja,"

Felicity mendesah,"Oke, satu menit saja,"

"Kau tahu kenapa aku kembali ke kompartemen itu? sewaktu kita pertama kali ke Hogwarts?" tanya Ergo.

"Itu mudah," Felicity mendengus,"Itu karena memang tidak ada kompartemen yang kosong. Kenapa kau menanyakan-"

"Bukan, itu semua bukan karena itu," Ergo memotong,"Itu semua karena aku ingin bersamamu. Ada satu kompartemen yang kosong. Tapi, aku kembali agar aku bisa bersamamu," seru Ergo,"Lalu sewaktu penyeleksian. Topi seleksi sesungguhnya memasukkan aku ke Slytherine. Tapi, aku memohon agar aku dimasukkan ke asrama yang sama denganmu. Aku berkata padanya, bahwa dimanapun ada dirimu disitulah tempatku. Dan aku tidak pernah menyesali satu detik pun. Tidak ketika ayahku bilang ia kecewa padaku. Tidak. Aku tidak pernah menyesalinya karena aku bersamamu. Karena aku jatuh cinta padamu," pernyataan itu membuat Felicity shok, melihat Felicity tidak bereaksi Ergo melanjutkan,"Aku tidak tahu kapan perasaan ini muncul. Yang pasti itu ada, dan sudah sejak lama sekali. Aku mencintaimu. Kumohon, Fee..."

"Ini sudah lebih dari satu menit," ujar Felicity dingin,"Aku harus pergi sekarang," dengan itu ia berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi Ergo. Berjalan meninggalkan pemuda itu.

Dengan perasaan kacau balau, Felicity mencari ayahnya. Tapi, seperti ingin membunuhnya saja. Ayahnya tidak ada disana. Neneknya lah yang berdiri menunggunya. Dengan wajah kaku dan dingin seperti biasa.

"Kau lama sekali," sapanya.

"Maaf, Nek" ujar Felicity,"Ada urusan Head Girl," ia beralasan,"Kenapa ayah tidak menjemput?" tanyanya, ia tahu ayahnya akan selalu datang menjemputnya apapun yang terjadi. Ayahnya sendiri yang berjanji kepadanya.

"Ayahmu ada urusan," jawab Narcissa,"Ia pergi ke luar negeri untuk beberapa lama,"

"Apa ia tidak akan datang untuk natal?" tanya Felicity sedih, kecewa, dan marah.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Narcissa,"Berdoa saja ia bisa pulang, aku tidak akan tahan berada dirumah hanya berdua denganmu selama natal," ia mendesah,"Ayo pulang,"

Felicity menoleh, ia mengamati kereta sekali lagi. entah kenapa ia merasa ini adalah terakhir kalinya ia melihat kereta itu. hanya merasa...

* * *

><p><strong>1= Aku baca fanfic yang udah luamaaa banget dan menemukan nama Acerbus. Bagi siapapun yang menciptakan nama itu, maaf sudah menggunakannya.<strong>

**Lily love snowdrop : Don't be to hard on Narcissa Malfoy because she's (little bit of spoiler here) actually or eventually has an important role on saving Felicity's life.**

**Ra-ra Lucifer : semua itu bakal dijelasin di chapter tertentu nanti.**

**semua pertanyaan yang lain akan dijawab dengan chapter (janji deh)**

**Thank You and please keep review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jadi kesinilah inspirasiku menuntun. Aku tahu ini tidak terlalu banyak, jika dibandingkan dengan chapter sebelumnya. But, please enjoy and don't forget to review, guys. Karena review kalian, apapun bentuknya, membakar semangat menulisku untuk terus berkobar. **

**Disclaimer : If Only I Own Harry Potter...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Felicity berjalan menuju beranda kamarnya, ia membuka korden raksasa yang menutupi pintu kaca. Ini adalah hari natal paling buruk selama hidupnya. Tidak ada ayah, tidak ada Laurus, tidak ada Ergo dan tidak ada Jacob. Ergo dan Jacob...

Felicity merasa semakin sedih saja jika ia memikirkan tentang kedua pemuda itu, kedua sahabatnya. Mungkin mantan sahabat, pikir Felicity sedih.

Hal yang paling ia inginkan untuk natal adalah menjadi anak-anak lagi, menjadi anak berumur sebelas tahun dengan Ergo dan Jacob, bermain tanpa memikirkan hal seperti ini. Tapi, kecuali ia punya mesin waktu, tentu saja itu mustahil.

Setelah mandi, Felicity langsung menuruni tangga ke lantai bawah untuk sarapan. Tidak seperti biasanya, neneknya tidak berada dimeja makan. Sarapan sudah tersedia di meja makan. Tapi, tak ada peri rumah yang melayaninya. Felicity mengeryit, keadaan begitu sepi, bukan karena biasanya tidak. Tapi kesunyian ini terasa eaneh.

"Polo," panggil Felicity,"Kibit! Binky!" ia terus memanggil peri rumah yang tinggal di manornya, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Felicity segera melahap sarapannya, karena ia kelaparan. Setelah selesai sarapan, ia memutuskan untuk memeriksa apa yang terjadi dirumahnya? Kenapa keadaan begitu sunyi?

Felicity terus memanggil-manggil para peri rumahnya, ia bahkan memanggil neneknya. Tapi masih tidak ada jawaban. Ia memeriksa dapur dan kamar para peri rumah, tapi disana kosong. Ia memeriksa perpustakaan dan seluruh ruangan dirumahnya, dan rumahnya sangatlah besar.

Dengan ragu-ragu, karena putus asa, ia akhirnya membuka pintu kamar neneknya. Dan terkejut ketika ia menemukannya tidak terkunci."Nenek?" panggil Felicityy. Tapi, kamar itu, seperti ruangan yang lain, kosong,"Nenek," ia memanggil sekali lagi. tapi masih sunyi. Felicity berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Karena keadaan yang gelap, tanpa sengaja Felicity menabrak meja kecil disamping tempat tidur neneknya. Membuat sebuah kotak yang terbuat dari kayu jatuh. Dan isinya, yang berupa kertas-kertas, berserakan.

"Sial," umpat Felicity, tahu kalau neneknya tahu tentang ini, ia pasti akan dimarahi. Dengan buru-buru Felicity berjongkok dan meraup surat-surat itu dan meletakkannya kembali ke wadahnya. Belum selesai merapikan surat-surat itu, ia melihat alamat surat tersebut. _Felicity Malfoy._

Surat-surat ini ditujukan kepadanya. Sebagian besar diantara dari Jacob. Ini pasti surat-surat yang dibuang neneknya. Merasa berhak, Felicity mulai membaca isi surat-suratnya. Tapi, yang ia cari hanya surat-surat dari Jacob.

_Kepada Felicity,_

_Fee, aku nggak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku sedang punya masalah, Fee. _

_Balas secepatnya, aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu._

_Jacob._

_Fee_

_kenapa kamu nggak membalas surat-suratku, Fee? Sepertinya aku harus pergi. Maafkan aku..._

_Jacob._

Felicity baru saja akan membuka satu surat lagi, tapi tiba-tiba terdengar suara sesuatu pecah dari lantai bawah. Felicity langsung berdiri dan surat-suratnya yang berada dipangkuannya jatuh ketika dia berusaha berdiri. Tanpa menghiraukan surat-suratnya, Felicity langsung berlari kebawah. Menyiapkan tongkat yang selalu ia sisipkan disaku celana.

Ketika ia baru berada dipertengahan tangga terdengar teriakan,"Jangan kemari, Miss Malfoy," suara itu jelas milik salah satu peri rumahnya,"Pergi, Miss Malfoy,"

Tapi, Felicity tidak mempedulikan peringatan itu. ia harus tahu apa yang terjadi, ia harus menyelamatkan peri rumah itu dalam kondisi apapun dia. Dibeberapa tangga terakhir ia melihat tiga sosok berjubah hitam dan bertopeng, sosok yang terdepan memegang kepala Binky, salah satu peri rumahnya, yang duduk berlutut. Darah mengucur dari wajahnya.

"Stupefy," teriak Felicity, cahaya merah meluncur dari tongkatnya. Namun, pudar begitu saja ketika mendekati sosok terdepan.

"Stupefy," sosok terdepan berteriak, suara seorang wanita. Felicity terlempar ke belakang. Tubuhnya menghantam sebuah meja dengan keras hingga remuk, ia bisa merasakan bahwa tulang rusuknya patah.

"Sectusempra," sosok itu kembali berkata, berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

Felicity merasakan tubuhnya seperti dikoyak, ia bisa merasakan kulit-kulitnya terpotong, mengeluarkan darah yang mengucur tiada henti. Felicity jatuh tersungkur di lantai. Tapi, ia masih sadarkan diri.

Sosok terdepan mendorong kepala Binky hingga terbentur tanah. Felicity menutup matanya ketika suara benturan Binky terdengar. Ketika ia membuka matanya lagi, sosok terdepan berjalan kearahnya dan membuka topengnya. Perempuan itu sudah tua, setidaknya seumuran dengan neneknya. Rambutnya yang hitam sudah banyak diselingi warna putih. Wajahnya sudah mulai berkerut, tapi matanya yang berwarna gelap, masih bersinar terang.

"Jadi ini keturunan terakhir Malfoy, keturunan terakhir keluarga Black yang berdarah murni," ujar si wanita,"Sungguh memalukan. Narcissa dan Draco tidak mendidikmu dengan baik, ya?" ia mendengus,"Kalau saja kau jatuh keasuhanku. Aku akan mendidikmu jauh lebih baik dari yang sudah mereka ajarkan padamu,"

"Siapa kau?" tanya Felicity dengan suara lemah.

"Aku salah seorang keluargamu. Kakak nenekmu lebih tepatnya," jawab si wanita. Wanita itu berhenti ketika melihat mata Felicity yang melebar,"Kau tahu siapa aku?" tanyanya.

"Be...Bellatrix Lestrange?" jawab Felicity ragu-ragu. Suaranya penuh ketakutan dan ketidakberdayaan.

"Anak pintar," ujar Bellatrix sambil tersenyum mengerikan,"paling tidak mereka mengajari pohon keluarga kita dengan baik," Bellatrix berhenti,"Tapi, sayangnya aku harus membunuhmu..." ia mendesah, seperti harus melakukan apa yang tidak ingin ia lakukan. Tapi, Felicity tahu wanita ini hanya pura-pura karena Bellatrix tiba-tiba langsung menyeringai mengerikan,"Imperio," teriaknya, tongkat sihirnya diangkat tinggi-tinggi didepan dada.

Felicity langsung lepas kendali atas tubuhnya, tanpa kehendaknya tubuhnya berdiri sendiri. Ia seperti hilang kedalam lautan air. Bellatrix membuat tubuh Felicity bersandar pada dinding. Dia tersenyum mengerikan sekali lagi. perlahan Bellatrix kembali mengangkat tongkat sihirnya,"Ava..."

"Jangan cucu perempuanku!" teriak Narcissa entah dari mana. Ia berlari ke arah Felicity.

"da kedavra..." tapi sudah terlambat, cahaya hijau muncul dari tongkat sihir Bellatrix. Dengan putus asa, Narcissa melempar tubuhnya kedepan Felicity. Menghalangi kutukan itu dan sebagai konsekuensinya, menerimanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Narcissa Malfoy jatuh ke lantai, tak lagi bernyawa.

Felicity hanya bisa menyaksikan apa yang terjadi didepannya dengan mata melebar, terkejut. Ditambah ketakutan dan kesedihan membuat emosinya serasa tak bisa lagi ditahan. Felicity merasakan mantra imperio yang dilancarkan pada tubuhnya menghilang. Ia langsung terperosok, jatuh ke lantai. Felicity tidak merasakan air mata yang mengaliri pipinya ketika ia menatap tubuh neneknya yang sudah tak lagi bernyawa.

"Percuma," dengus Bellatrix,"Pengorbananmu percuma, adik tersayang" ia tertawa,"Karena bagaimanapun juga anak ini akan mati," tiba-tiba mata Bellatrix melotot, sekali lagi ia mengangkat tongkatnya,"Avada Kedavra," ia mengucapkan ini dalam desisan. Tapi, cahaya hijau itu tetap memancar begitu terangnya dan meluncur tepat ditengah dada Felicity.

Felicity merasa dadanya baru saja dipukul oleh pemukul baseball. Tapi, cahaya itu malah memantul. Dan mengenai dada Bellatrix yang langsung terpuruk ke lantai. Felicity tak tahu apa lagi yang terjadi. Ia merasakan dadanya sesak.

"Felicity...Felicity..." ia mendengar suara seseorang, Felicity membuka matanya, ayahnya berlutut disampingnya, matanya memperlihatkan kecemasan luar biasa dan ketakutan.

"Ayah..." bisik Felicity dan kemudian ia tenggelam, jatuh kedalam kegelapan.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry it's not a chapter. Tapi, aku pikir aku perlu menjelaskan beberapa hal, hal-hal yang dikemukakan dalam beberapa review pembaca sekalian di chapter sebelumnya yang mereview chapter 4 dan rasanya tidak terlalu pas jika aku masukkan ke chapter 5. So here they are :**

**yuuaja: Trims banget**

**Diggory Malfoy : Iya, memang aku buatnya pairing Dramione. Tapi, sabar sedikit ya? **

** Ra-ra Lucifer : Bener-bener trima kasih banget atas reviewnya**

**Weasley is my king : Emangnya di buku disebutin gitu? aku lupa soalnya. tapi, ya, kalaupun iya di buku gitu fanfic ini bukan buatan JK Rowling kan? he...he... **

**Patricia Malfoy : Maaf banget ya. Memang pairingnya Dramione, tapi ceritanya fokus pada Felicity dan kebanyakan dari POV felicity. walau begitu, bukan berarti nggak ada Dramione. tunggu aja, pasti ada... mungkin aku bakal memindah-mindahkan sudut pandang juga...**

**yowkid : Trims banget atas reviewnya. Duh, kalau panjang chapter tergantung mood and inspirasi. Jadi, nggak bisa janji. tapi, aku pasti akan terus berjuang. **

**uchihyuu nagisa: Trims banget. Klu mau tahu jawabannya, baca terus ya?  
><strong>

**RiseShine : Trims**

**miezshi : Trims. Namanya sebenarnya adalah Felicity Aurora Malfoy. Maaf banget salah nulis. Mmm... aku memang sengaja buat alurnya cepet karena takut kalau pembaca bosan dengan alur yang lambat. Aku orangnya kan langsung to the point. hahaha...**

**Amelia Raihan: Nah, Amelia, pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu hanya bisa dibaca dengan terus membaca fanfic ini. he...he...  
>Oh, ya! ini memang nextgen. karena aku suka mbikin cerita tentang nextgen<strong>

**ohjack: Trims. **

**AKu ingin menjelaskan kenapa aku absen luamaaaaa banget. alasan pertamanya adalah kehilangan inspirasi. berulang-ulang aku duduk didepan komputer, tangan sudah ada di atas keyboard. tapi, inspirasi itu ngggak datang-datang. kedua, banyak hal yang berubah dalam kehidupanku, aku merasa perubahan itu membawa perubahan pada diriku. dan, yah, aku tidak bisa menulis seperti dulu lagi. ketiga, school is CRAZY, aku ujian semester bulan oktober dan masih belum ngerti pelajarannya. Oh, God, Help Me! **

**Jadi, aku benar-benar minta maaf. tapi, aku akan berusaha untuk terus menulis mulai sekarang. Bear with me, guys!**

**Lop ya'  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

gelap. Sakit.

Felicity berjalan dalam kegelapan. Felicity terus berjalan. Dia tersesat. Dia ingin pulang. Felicity merasa takut. Dimana ini? Dimana dia?

"Felicity," tiba-tiba sebuah suara muncul dari belakangnya. Felicity berbalik dan melihat neneknya dalam gaun putih, diselimuti cahaya keemasan. Wajah neneknya terlihat bahagia, dan ia tersenyum, kepada Felicity.

Felicity berjalan mendekatinya, mendekati cahaya itu."Nenek," ujar Felicity ragu-ragu.

Tapi, itu tidak dibutuhkan. Narcissa Malfoy berjalan kearah cucu perempuannya. Cahaya itu ikut berjalan bersamanya, seperti terpancar dari dalam tubuhnya. Narcissa meraih cucu perempuannya kedalam pelukannya. Cahaya keemasan itu menyelemuti mereka berdua.

"Maafkan Nenek," bisik Narcissa Malfoy,"Nenek benar-benar minta maaf,"

Felicity ragu-ragu sesaat,"Tidak ada kesalahan Nenek yang perlu dimaafkan," ujar Felicity,"kalaupun ada, aku sudah memaafkannya sejak dulu,"

Narcissa Malfoy melepaskan pelukannya."Nenek menyayangimu, sayang. Ada banyak kesalahan yang Nenek perbuat. Tapi, yang paling nenek sesali adalah menyakitimu. Cucu nenek sendiri,"

"Nenek, tidak ada-"

Narcissa Malfoy meletakkan telunjuknya dibibir Felicity, memintanya diam."Semakin hari kau tumbuh semakin mirip dengan ibumu. Dia sesungguhnya wanita yang baik. semua orang pernah melakukan kesalahan. Begitu juga ibumu. Dulu, Nenek membencinya karena apa yang telah ia lakukan kepada keluarga Nenek. Tapi, sayang, rasa benci dan kemarahan itu tidak ada gunanya. Kau sungguh gadis yang sangat baik. ayahmu beruntung memiliki dirimu,"

"Nenek membenci ibu?"

"Nenek dulu marah kepada ibumu. Maafkan nenek karena melimpahkan kemarahan itu padamu. Maafkan nenek,"

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Nek, sangat..." ujar Felicity. Dan itu memang benar, disamping semua hal yang telah terjadi diantara mereka berdua, jauh didalam hati Felicity, ia selalu menyayangi neneknya."Dimana kita, Nek?"

"Kau pikir ini dimana?"

Tiba-tiba ruangan gelap itu menjadi terang, seperti tiba-tiba disinari ribuan lampu. Felicity berdiri sebuah jalan berpaving. Tembok-tembok besar menghalangi penglihatannya. Tak jauh dari sisinya, ada sebuah rel dan diatasnya ada sebuah plakat."Stasiun King Cross," gumam Felicity.

"Tepat sayang,"

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kita bisa pulang? Dengan melewati tembok seperti biasa?"

"Nenek tidak bisa pulang," ujar Narcissa Malfoy dengan nada sedih.

"Apa maksud nenek?"

"Nenek tidak bisa pulang. Tempat itu bukan tempat nenek lagi. tapi, kau bisa. Kau masih bisa pulang,"

"Kenapa nenek tidak bisa ikut? Tempat itu tempat nenek. Tempat kita,"

"Tembok itu adalah batas nenek. Nenek tidak bisa menyeberang kedunia kalian,"

"Dunia kalian?" gumam Felicity sambil berpikir. Kemudian jawaban itu muncul dikepalanya,"Tidak, Nenek tidak boleh mati. Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin. Nenek tidak boleh meninggalkanku dan ayah. Kita bisa menjadi satu keluarga lagi," felicity menggelengkan kepalanya. Ini tidak mungkin.

"Kau gadis yang pintar. Tapi, nenek tidak meninggalkanmu atau ayahmu. Nenek ada disini, menjagamu dan melihatmu. Nenek ada disana, selalu, untukmu,"

"Aku..aku ada diperbatasan diantara dunia, kan?" ujar Felicity,"itu tidak mungkin bisa terjadi kecuali aku sekarat. Aku bisa memilih untuk mengikutimu. Aku bisa memilih untuk pergi bersamamu,"

"Kau bisa. Tapi, nenek ada disini untuk mencegahmu,"

"Kenapa? Nenek tidak mau aku ikut?"

"Nenek sangat ingin kau ikut bersama Nenek. Tapi, kau masih punya orang-orang yang perlu kau jaga. Hal-hal besar yang perlu kau lakukan. Ayahmu, dia tidak akan sanggup hidup sendiri tanpamu. Ergo dan Jacob, kedua sahabatmu,"

"Ergo dan Jacob mereka bukan sahabatku lagi,"

"Itu tidak benar. Mereka menyayangimu. Mereka sahabatmu. Mungkin mereka sudah melalukan kesalahan. Tapi, mereka menyayangimu, tidak kurang, dan mungkin lebih,"

"Nenek, aku-"

"Dengar sayang," Narcissa memotong perkataan Felicity,"kau punya ribuan alasan untuk hidup. Ribuan alasan untuk bertahan. tanyakan pada hatimu. Kau tahu kau punya. Kau harus hidup sayang. Hidup yang panjang dan bahagia, bersama orang-orang yang kau cintai dan mencintaimu. Kau harus bertahan demi Nenek,"

"Nenek, tidak ada ribuan alasan. Nenek salah,"

"Kalau begitu kau tidak butuh ribuan alasan. Satu saja cukup," Narcissa Malfoy menunjuk ke belakang Felicity. Felicity menoleh dan melihat Jacob berdiri didepan dinding batas. Mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba meraih Felicity. Jacob tersenyum. Felicity ikut tersenyum bersamanya."Kau lihat," ujar Narcissa,"kau sudah menemukan alasanmu. Dan itu cukup kuat bukan?"

"Nenek"

"Kita akan bertemu lagi, Felicity," ujar Narcissa Malfoy, ia memeluk Felicity sekali lagi,"Tapi, nenek harap itu tidak terlalu cepat. Ketika kau datang, nenek akan ada disini, menunggumu," narcissa Malfoy mundur beberapa langkah, cahaya itu ikut bersamanya, meredupkan stasiun King Cross,"nenek mencintaimu, jangan lupakan itu," dan ia lenyap, membawa semua cahaya yang ada pergi bersamanya.

Felicity kembali buta. Tapi kemudian ada cahaya lain. Yang walaupun tidak secerah ribuan lampu. Tapi, mampu menuntunnya."Felicity..." panggil Jacob, cahaya itu berasal darinya."Kemarilah, ikut bersamaku," tangannya masih terulur, mencoba meraih Felicity.

"Kau pergi, Jacob" ujar Felicity, suaranya hampir pecah.

"Aku tidak pergi, Felicity. Tidak pernah. Kemarilah, dan aku ada disini untukmu," jawab Jacob.

Felicity ragu-ragu sesaat.

"Felicity, kemarilah. Kami semua menunggumu disini, ayahmu menunggumu disini,"

Felicity berjalan mendekati Jacob. Akhirnya menyerah, ia mengulurkan tangannya, menerima tangan Jacob. Rasa tubuh Jacob yang familiar tapi juga ia rindukan mengirimkan kehangatan disekujur tubuh Felicity. Jacob tersenyum,"Kau lihat, aku ada disini," ujarnya,"kembalilah,"

Jacob menuntunnya menembus tembok.

Felicity membuka matanya. Awalnya, semuanya tampak kabur. Ia tidak tahu dimana ini. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit dan kepalanya pusing.

"Felicity, kau kembali, kau sadar" ujar sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Felicity menoleh ke asal suara itu. penglihatannya perlahan membaik. Seorang pemuda memegang tangannya sambil tersenyum tapi matanya yang berwarna hijau cerah memancarkan kecemasan dan kelegaan disaat yang sama.

"Jacob..."


	8. Chapter 8

**AGak sedikit songfic dengan lagunya afghan. Ha..ha..ha... muga-muga g kelihatan aneh. dan aku g tahu kpn aku bisa update lagi. so... maybe this one will be my last update for a long time...**

**but, i'm not death. yet, anywhy**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 6<p>

"Jacob?" ujar Felicity lemah, ia masih tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang ia lihat. Jacob berada disana, disampingnya, memegangi tangannya sambil tersenyum.

"Iya, ini aku, Fee," jawab Jacob, masih tersenyum lebar. Bisa-bisanya ia tersenyum, setelah apa yang ia lakukan. Felicity duduk, tidak mempedulikan protes dari tubuhnya yang terasa sakit.

_Cintaku bukanlah cinta biasa_

_Jika kamu yang memiliki_

_Dan kamu yang temaniku seumur hidupku_

"Kau pergi," ujar Felicity keras, suaranya dipenuh kemarahan, tapi matanya memancarkan kerinduan,"Kau pergi dan tidak berkata apa-apa padaku. Kau pergi. Tega-teganya kau-"

Jacob memeluk Felicity, memotong kata-katanya."Maafkan aku, Fee. Aku harus pergi,"

_Trimalah pengakuanku_

_Percayalah kepadaku_

_Semua ini kulakukan_

"Kenapa?" tanya Felicity dari balik bahu Jacob.

_Karena_

_Kamu memang untukku_

"Kau memaafkanku?"

"Apa alasanmu?"

Jacob mendesah,"Ceritanya panjang. Aku akan menceritakannya nanti. Tapi, tampaknya ayahmu tidak sabar menemuimu," Jacob melepaskan pelukannya. Jacob berdiri dan Draco Malfoy duduk ditempatnya tadi.

"Ayah," ujar Felicity. Ayahnya memeluknya erat.

"Ayah lega sekali akhirnya kau bangun, sayang," ujar ayahnya,"ayah tidak tahu apa yang harus ayah lakukan tanpa dirimu,"

Felicity teringat mimpinya, kalau benar-benar itu sebuah mimpi, ia teringat ia ingin meninggalkan ayahnya, ikut bersama neneknya. Neneknya...

_Cintaku bukanlah cinta biasa_

_Jika kamu yang memiliki_

_Dan kamu yang temaniku seumur hidupku_

"Ayah, dimana Nenek?" tanya Felicity.

Draco tidak menjawab, ia hanya mendekap Felicity lebih erat."Nenek sudah pergi?" Felicity menerka, mencoba menahan tangisnya,"Nenek sudah meninggal?"

_Seumur hidupku_

Draco hanya mengangguk, Felicity tahu itu. tapi, ia tidak bisa menahan lagi emosinya. Tangisnya pecah. Ia terisak dipundak ayahnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, barulah Felicity sadar bahwa ada orang-orang yang mengerumuninya. Ia menjauhkan diri dari ayahnya dan mengusap air mata. Ia bisa melihat empat orang lain memandanginya. Seorang lelaki jangkung kurus berambut merah menyala, yang memegangi pinggang seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang ikal. Disisi mereka ia melihat ibu Jacob, Mrs. Granger, yang tersenyum memberi dukungan padanya. disisi lain, dibelakang Jacob, ia melihat seorang wanita berambut merah menyala. Saat itulah ia sadar, ia benar-benar tidak tahu dimana dia.

"Dimana aku?" tanya Felicity.

"Kau di tempat perlindungan," jawab ayahnya,"kau aman disini,"

"Perlindungan?" Felicity bingung,"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Draco Malfoy membuka mulutnya, hendak menjawab pertanyaan putrinya, sebelum kata-katanya mati tak terucapkan, dipotong oleh wanita berambut pirang,"Sudah..sudah..." ujarnya,"Felicity butuh tidur dan aku perlu mengecek keadaannya dulu. Kau masih punya semalam penuh untuk bercerita padanya, Malfoy,"

Draco mendesah, tidak rela harus meninggalkan putrinya lagi,"Baiklah," ujarnya mengalah, kemudian berbalik kepada Felicity,"Ayah mencintaimu, sayang" Draco mencium kening Felicity sebelum beranjak berdiri.

"Aku akan segera kembali setelah Bibi Luna mengizinkanku," ujar Jacob, ia pun beranjak berdiri dari tepi ranjang Felicity. Semua orang di ruangan itu memberikannya senyum sebelum keluar ruangan. Felicity menatap punggung wanita berambut merah itu. yang entah kenapa terasa tidak asing. Mungkin mereka pernah bertemu, ya?

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Felicity?" tanya wanita berambut pirang sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Aku kehilangan seseorang, apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya itu?" tanya Felicity, sedikit sarkatisme melintas di nada suaranya.

Si wanita menghela nafas,"Aku kehilangan ibuku ketika aku berumur sembilan tahun. Jadi, aku bisa mengerti," ujarnya sedih.

Felicity jatuh terdiam, ibunya...

"Setidaknya kau mengenal ibumu. Aku tidak tahu seperti apa wajah ibuku," ujar Felicity.

"Ibumu mencintaimu,"

Felicity mendongak heran,"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Wanita itu tersenyum,"Seorang ibu akan selalu mencintai anaknya,"

"Tapi jelas ia tidak cukup mencintaiku karena bisa meninggalkanku," Felicity menunduk.

"Well, namaku adalah Luna Weasley," ujar wanita itu memperkenalkan diri,"aku seorang penyembuh yang akan merawatmu,"

Penyembuh? Felicity mengerutkan kening, kenapa ia butuh penyembuh? Dan kemudian ingatan itu muncul. Serangan itu, jeritan neneknya...

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanya Felicity, ia bukan bertanya, tapi menuntut, memaksa adanya sebuah jawaban.

"Kau terkena mantra sectusempra dan mengalami beberapa patah tulang. Kau tidak sadar selama hampir seminggu karena mantra sectusempra. Tapi, kami berhasil melenyapkannya. Berkat Hermione,"

"Mantra sectusempra?" Felicity bertanya.

Luna Weasley tersenyum,"Maklum kau tidak mengenalnya. Tak banyak orang yang mengenalnya. Perlu kau ketahui, mantra ini diciptakan oleh salah satu Kepala Hogwarts, Severus Snape. Sebuah sihir gelap. Tapi ampuh. Tak ada yang tahu bagaimana menutup goresannya kecuali Severus Sanpe sendiri. Penjelasan satu-satunya ada dibuku Pangeran Berdarah Campuran, itu adalah buku ramuannya yang bertuliskan berbagai macam penemuannya. Tapi, sayangnya buku itu dibuang belasan tahun lalu. Dan Hermione, mengetahui kau sekarat karena kutukan itu, ia mencarinya,"

"Hermione?" Felicity meminta kepastian,"Ibu Jacob?"

"Ya,"

"Ada yang lain?" tanya Felicity lagi,"apa lagi yang terjadi padaku."

"Tidak ada sayang," Luna kembali tersenyum, tapi kali ini ada yang janggal dengan senyumnya.

"Aku percaya kau menyembunyikan sesuatu yang lain dariku," ujar Felicity, ia memang bisa merasakan perubahan sikap seseorang ketika mereka berbohong.

"Tidak ada lagi yang terjadi padamu," Luna menolak memberi jawaban.

"Kumohon, Luna"

"Baiklah, gadis muda," Luna mendesah,"kau benar-benar ingin tahu?"

"Ya,"

"Bellatrix Lestrange telah memasang kutukan kematian padamu," ujar Luna.

"Kutukan kematian?" seru Felicity terkejut, ia mengingat cahaya hijau yang menabrak tubuhnya,"Tapi kenapa aku tidak mati sekarang?"

"Kasusmu sama seperti Harry Potter,"

"Apa hubungannya semua ini dengan Harry Potter?"

"Kau pasti sudah belajar sejarah, iya kan?"

Felicity mengangguk.

"Sekarang raba dadamu," pinra Luna.

"Meraba dadaku?" tanya Felicity bingung,"untuk apa?"

"Rabalah dulu," ia menghela nafas.

Felicity menurut, walaupun otaknya masih meneriakkan kebingungan, tidak bisa memahaminya. Kemudian dia paham, Felicity merasakan tonjolan panjang didadanya. Tepat diatas jantungnya yang berdetak perlahan. Felicity mengikuti pola tonjolannya, membentuk kilatan. Bekas luka Harry Potter, sambaran petir, kilat.

"Tidak mungkin," gumam Felicity tidak percaya.

"Nenekmu telah memasang mantra yang sama dengan yang dipasang Lily Potter ketika Kau-Tahu-Siapa mencoba membunuh Harry Potter,"

"Mantra?" tanya Felicity, masih bingung," aku tidak tahu jika Harry Potter bisa selamat dari kutukan kematian karena mantra?"

"Banyak hal yang tidak dituliskan dibuku, Felicity" jawab Luna lembut sambil tersenyum,"tapi diukir dalam sejarah orang-orang yang mengingatnya,"

"Nenekku, apa dia telah dikuburkan?" tanya Felicity.

"Aku bukan orang yang tepat untuk menjawabnya," jawab Luna, ada nada berduka cita dalam suaranya,"bagaimana jika aku menyuruh saja ayahmu masuk?" tanpa menunggu persetujuan, Luna berjalan kearah pintu dan membukanya. Beberapa detik kemudian Draco Malfoy berjalan masuk. Rambut pirangnya berantakan, wajahnya terlihat letih dan dibawah matanya tampak garis-garis hitam. Tapi, mata abu-abunya bersinar. Draco Malfoy menyeberang ruangan, menuju tempat tidur putrinya. Sesampainya ia disana, Draco Malfoy lansgung memeluk Felicity. Begitu erat, seperti tidak pernah ingin melepaskannya.

"Ayah minta maaf, Sayang" bisiknya,"jika ayah bisa datang lebih cepat. Jika ayah tetap disana selama natal bersama kalian. Ini tidak akan terjadi,"

"Sssh..." Felicity mengelus punggung ayahnya dengan sayang,"Ayah tidak perlu minta maaf. Ayah tidak bisa mengubah apa yang telah terjadi. Tak ada yang bisa. Dan tak ada kata jika."

"Ayah hanya merasa gagal karena ayah tak bisa melindungi keluarga ayah sendiri,"

"Ayah tidak gagal, tidak pernah. Ayah melindungi nenek selama hidup ayah. Ayah melindungiku, membesarkanku dan mencintaiku selama tujuh belas tahun. Ayah adalah ayah terbaik yang bisa seorang anak dapatkan. Ayah tidak pernah gagal. Aku menyayangimu, Yah"

"Ayah juga sangat menyayangimu," ujar Draco sambil mengelus rambut merah putrinya,"kau adalah orang yang paling ayah sayangi di dunia,"

Felicity mencium pipi ayahnya dan menjauh, ia tersenyum, yang memaksa Draco ikut pula tersenyum."Itulah ayahku," ujar Felicity. Tapi, senyum Felicity perlahan menghilang, teringat apa sesungguhnya yang hendak ia tanyakan."Bagaimana dengan Nenek?"

Draco mengambil satu nafas panjang, kesedihan kembali menyelubungi seluruh hatinya,"Setelah kejadian itu, ayah segera memakamkan Nenekmu," jawab Draco.

"Bawa aku kesana, Yah" ujar Felicity, sebuah perintah, bukan sebuah permintaan,"sekarang," Felicity mencoba berdiri.

"Tidak sayang," ujar Draco,"Kau baru saja sadar, kau masih lemah, Fee"

"Jika ayah tidak mau menemaniku, aku akan pergi sendiri," Felicity bersikeras,"dimana tongkatku?"

"Felicity..." Draco memohon.

"Tidak ayah!" seru Felicity,"Ayah harus mengerti, aku harus kesana. Ayah tidak bisa melarangku. Ayah harus mengerti," Felicity berdiri diatas dua kakinya yang masih bergetar, masih lemah. Felicity baru sadar jika ia memakai sebuah gaun, lebih tepatnya pakaian pasien yang berupa terusan berwarna putih hingga mencapai lututnya."Ayah harus mengerti," bisik Felicity, air mata sudah hampir berada dipelupuk matanya. Ia harus pergi ke makam neneknya. Ia yang telah membuat neneknya tewas. Ia lah penyebabnya. Ia harus kesana. Ia harus berkata pada neneknya, walaupun hanya pada makam neneknya. Betapa ia menyesal, betapa berterima kasih, dan betapa walaupun hubungan mereka tidak terlalu baik di tahun-tahun belakangan, ia tahu neneknya mencintainya, dan ia mencintai neneknya.

"Baiklah," Draco mendesah, kalah."Tapi, ayah akan meminta pendapat Weasley dulu,"

Felicity tahu Weasley berarti Luna Weasley,"Ayah tidak mengerti, iya kan?" ujar Felicity,"Tanpa atau dengan izinnya, aku akan tetap pergi,"

"Ayah mengerti," ujar Draco sambil tersenyum,"ayah hanya meminta pendapat Weasley. Supaya tahu keadaanmu. Supaya ayah bisa menjagamu. Bukan meminta izinnya. Ayah tidak akan meminta izin pada seorang Weasley, lagipula kau butuh baju ganti,"

Felicity tersenyum,"Terima kasih,"

Draco membalas senyum putrinya,"Tunggu sebentar," ujarnya,"duduklah dulu,"

Felicity menurut, beberapa menit kemudian ayahnya muncul dipinggir pintu, membawa satu setel pakaian bersih, jeans, sweater biru dan syal."pakailah ini," ujarnya,"ayah menunggumu diluar,"

Felicity segera mengganti pakaiannya dan berjalan keluar kamar. Ayahnya, Jacob, Luna serta laki-laki jangkung berambut merah itu menunggu diluar.

"Kondisimu cukup bagus, tapi itu bukan berarti kau boleh berada di luar terlalu lama terutama di bulan Desember seperti ini," pinta Luna, mukanya terlihat cemas,"langsung pulang setelah mengunjungi makam nenekmu, oke?" wanita itu menyodorkan sebuah tongkat kepada Felicity, tongkat Felicity.

Felicity tersenyum dan mengangguk, mengambil tongkatnya. Ia merasakan sesuatu, aman. Keamanan dan kenyamanan ketika beban yang sangat ia kenali itu kembali ditangannya. Menjaganya.

"Biarkan aku ikut," ujar Jacob tiba-tiba.

"Bukan berarti aku peduli," ujar Draco,"tapi kami tidak membutuhkanmu,"

"Terlalu berbahaya," ujar si lelaki berambut merah.

"Mereka benar," tambah Luna,"lagipula, ibumu tak akan membiarkanmu pergi,"

"Peduli apa dengan pendapat ibuku," seru Jacob, ada nada marah yang membuat Felicity penasaran pada kata-katanya.

"James," si lelaki berambut merah memperingatkan.

James? Tepat pada kata ini Felicity mengeryitkan kening. Namanya bukan James tapi Jacob, iya kan? Jacob sahabatnya, setidaknya dulu sahabatnya.

"James?" ujar Felicty,"tapi, namanya Jacob," lelaki itu hanya menatap Felicity, membeku ditempat.

"Lihat apa yang kau lakukan, Weasel," ujar Draco,"tampaknya kecerdasanmu masih belum ada peningkatan, ya?"

Felicity melihat lelaki itu mengepalkan tangannya, hendak menyerang ayahnya.

"Berhenti," teriak Luna,"Berhentilah bersikap seperti anak kecil," ujarnya tegas,"Jacob masuklah kedalam,"

Jacob membuka mulut, hendak memprotes."Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Jacob" potong Luna sebelum Jacob bisa berbicara,"masuk. Sekarang,"

Jacob mendesah kalah, ia memandang Felicity sekali kemudian berbalik dan pergi menjauh. Setelah melihat punggung Jacob yang menghilang di belokan, Luna berbalik,"Cepatlah pergi, kalau kalian berlama-lama disini aku akan melarang kalian," ia menatap lelaki berambut merah,"Ron, pergilah bersama mereka,"

"Aku bisa pergi sendiri," ujar Draco.

"Aku juga tidak mau pergi bersamamu, Ferret" balas Ron.

Luna memutar bola matanya,"Kapan kalian akan bisa berubah?" ujarnya,"dengar, keselamatan Felicity lebih utama,"

"Weasley benar," Draco akhirnya berkata, mendesah dengan kesadaran yang tidak dinginakannya,"keselamatan Felicity yang utama," ia menatap Ron,"suka atau tidak ayo kita pergi,"

Ron mendesah,"Baiklah," ia kemudian berbalik kepada Luna,"aku akan segera kembali," ujarnya dan mencium pipi Luna. Ron mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan berapparate.

"Pegang ayah erat-erat," ujar Draco dan mengulurkan sebelah tangannya. Felicity menerimanya kemudian mereka melesat, masuk kedalam udara. Felicity tidak bisa bernafas, seperti setiap kali ia ber-apparate. Kemudian tiba-tiba saja, ia berada disebuah padang rumput yang ditutupi salju berwarna putih. Batu-batu nisan berjejer rapi ditanah, menghiasinya. Felicity bisa melihat betapa indahnya tempat itu. Ujung padang itu hilang dilalap horizon. Ada dua pohon cemara yang diselimuti salju dikejauhan dengan warna langit sore hari dibulan Desember yang jarang sekali terlihat seperti ini, kemerah-merahan, menjadi background. Ironis sekali, karena tempat seindah itu menjadi sebuah tempat berduka cita.

Ron berdiri didepan mereka, menatap mereka dengan pandangan bosan."Butuh waktu lama, Ferret," ujarnya.

"Pergilah, Weasel," ujar Draco.

"Aku tidak bisa," balas Ron,"aku harus menjagamu dalam kondisi _emosionalmu_," ia tersenyum menyeringai, senang karena kata-katanya sendiri.

"Astaga, Weasel," Draco memasang tampang kaget,"tidak bisakah kau menemukan lelucon lain,"

Kalau saja keadaannya berbeda, Felicity sekarang pasti akan tertawa melihat tingkah ayahnya dan Ron yang memang seperti anak kecil. Felicity melepaskan tangan ayahnya, dan mulai berjalan melewati batu-batu nisan yang berukirkan nama-nama para penyihir berdarah murni. Makam neneknya tepat berada disamping makam kakeknya. Dan Felicity sudah hapal betul dimana tempat itu. Ia berhenti, tepat didepan dua batu nisan berwarna putih dari batu pualam yang ditutupi salju. Batu nisan kakek dan neneknya. Felicity membersih kedua nisan itu dari sekumpulan salju yang mendengap dibawahnya, mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan menyihir dua buket kecil bunga dari udara dan meletakkannya masing-masing pada setiap makam. Felicity berhenti pada nisan neneknya yang masih baru dan berlutut ditanah bersalju.

"Nenek," ujarnya,"terima kasih, Nek," Felicity mengelus pelan batu nisan neneknya,"terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkanku, Nek. Itu nenek, kan? Yang berada di stasiun? Nenek juga yang telah mengorbankan nyawa nenek untukku. Untuk menyelamatkanku. Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya, Nek. Aku berjanji. Terima kasih, banyak Nek. Nenek tahu, aku mencintai Nenek," Felicity merasakan seseorang menyentuh bahunya lembut, ia menoleh. Ayahnya duduk, berjongkok di sampingnya sambi tersenyum sedih. Ia kemudian menatap makam ibunya.

_Cintaku bukanlah cinta biasa_

_Jika kamu yang memiliki_

_Dan kamu yang temaniku seumur hidupku_

"Terima kasih, Bu" ujarnya,"Terima kasih atas semua yang telah Ibu berikan kepadaku. Terima kasih karena Ibu telah menyelamatkan putriku. Satu-satunya hal yang membuatku bisa bertahan selama ini. Terima kasih banyak karena ibu sudah mencintaiku dan masih banyak hal lagi yang tak bisa aku sebutkan. Dan aku minta maaf karena semua hal buruk yang pernah aku lakukan terhadap ibu. Mungkin, aku sudah tidak pernah mengatakan ini tapi," Draco berhenti sejenak,"aku mencintai ibu, selalu dan selamanya,"

"Ayah," Felicity menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu ayahnya."Nenek juga mencintaimu, selalu dan selamanya," ia menghirup udara dingin,"begitu juga aku,"

Draco tersenyum mendengar kata-kata putrinya. Ia mendekap putrinya lebih erat, mengelus-elus rambut merahnya sayang."Ayah juga, Tuan Putri. Selalu dan selamanya,"

Felicity menangis didada Draco. Sementara angin dingin berhembus, membelai mereka berdua lembut. Menerbangkan helai-helai rambut mereka berdua.

Aku bisa berkata bahwa itu adalah Narcissa Malfoy yang tengah berkata, _aku__juga__mencintai__kalian,__selalu__dan__selamanya._

_Cintaku_

_Bukan cinta biasa_

_Jika kamu yang mempunyai_

_Dan kamu yang temaniku seumur hidupku_

_Terimalah pengakuanku_


End file.
